


To Fall Back Together

by marvelous_spn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU after Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Break Up, Established Relationship, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, More tags to be added, Protective Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor and Loki brotherly love, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel), brief infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelous_spn/pseuds/marvelous_spn
Summary: Thor and Steve have been dating for a year and half. Ever since they grew close after the events of New York, they have been nothing but happy. That is until Steve finds out that Bucky is still alive. He starts searching for his long lost friend, spending more and more time away from Thor. Thor misses his Captain something fierce, so when Steve finally finds Bucky, he thinks he'll get his boyfriend back. Except, that's not what happens. Secrets come out and pretty soon Thor's happy world is collapsing.This is an AU after CATWS. In this everybody knows that Loki didn't do New York under his own power. Him and Thor are close in this. I'm not very good at summaries, but I hope you enjoy this!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this fic is completed! There shouldn't be much wait between updates since I have everything already written. Just have to do some editing before posting!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this! If you have any questions about the chapters, please feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Thor moaned as Steve brushed against his prostate. He reached out and pulled Steve's head down so he could kiss him.

"Steven." Thor breathed out.

"I got you big guy." Steve moaned as he reached between them and started to stroke Thor.

It only took a few strokes before Thor was coming and Steve following right after.

Thor groaned as Steve collapsed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around the man and smirked into his neck. He loved when his Captain was like this. All pliant and soft. It’s the complete opposite of how he was just a few minutes before when he was roughly fucking into him.

"I take it you have missed me." Thor mumbled against Steve's skin.

Steve pulled back and smiled softly at the god. "Of course I missed you. I never like being away from you for that long."

"Then do not leave again."

Steve sighed and rolled over to his side of the bed. Thor knew that this was a touchy subject between them. Steve has been going off and looking for Bucky for the last few months. Sometimes he would be gone for a few days and sometimes, like this last time, he would be gone for a few weeks. Thor understood why Steve wanted to find his friend but Thor was really missing his lover.

"I can't just stop. I know that I haven't been here that much lately but I just can't give up on him."

"I know, love." Thor sighed. "And I'm not asking you to. Just… It is not the same when you are not by my side."

"Well, I don't have an leads right now, so I guess you're stuck with me for the foreseeable future."

Thor grinned and rolled over on top of Steve. He growled and kissed Steve deeply.

"If that is the case, would you honor me with your presence for a date tonight." Thor asked as he kissed along Steve's jaw

"I wouldn't miss it." Steve breathed out. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you Thor."

"Love you too, Steven."

Thor growled and reached down to rub against Steve's entrance. "Well I have an idea on how to spend the rest of the morning."

********

Thor smiled as he came down to the common area. The main thing he loved about living in Stark's tower is that there was always someone around and Thor loved being surrounded by his team mates.

This time as he walked into the kitchen, it was just the man himself sitting and looking at something on his tablet.

"Ah good morning Anthony." Thor greeted as he headed straight to the cabinet that held his poptarts.

"Looks like you're the one who had the good morning." Tony said with his teasing smile.

Thor laughed and sat down at the table next to Tony. "It has been awhile since Steven has been home. He agreed to go on a date with me."

"That's good big guy. He was away lot longer than usual. He find any leads?"

"Indeed he was. However, he didn't find his friend, nor does he have a lead. So, hopefully he will stay for a while as I have missed him greatly."

Just then Steve walked in and immediately went to Thor and kissed his cheek.

Tony made a disgusted noise and rolled his eyes at the lovey dovey display. "Well, I certainly haven't missed all the PDA."

Steve rolled his eyes and went to get his own breakfast. "Yeah, yeah, missed you too Tony."

Thor smiled at his lover and his friend. It was surprising to him that he became good friends with Tony Stark, but for some reason they just clicked. Steve told Thor that it was probably because Thor didn't know anything about Earth and Tony enjoyed being the one to show and tell him everything. Thor thought he was probably right.

"Yeah, well I'm glad you're back. Thor will stop moping around here now." Tony said and smiled at Steve.

Thor huffed and kicked Tony's leg under the table. "I was not moping."

"Anyway." Tony said as he stood up and gathered up his stuff. "It's nice to have you back for a while. Have fun on your date tonight."

With that, Tony left Steve and Thor alone.

Thor watched as Steve made his breakfast. Tony wasn't wrong. He knew that he was moping around and missing Steve terribly. He hated for his beloved to be away for any amount of time and this last time was longer and worse than normal. Thor absolutely hated when Steve went out alone.

He completely understood about Steve's need of finding his long lost friend. He knew how important this was for him and Thor wanted so bad for Steve to find him. Just like him, Steve felt like a stranger in this world now. Everything was different from how he remembered it and so he had to learn about some of the most basic things. That was actually how they started to hang out. They would learn all of these pop-culture references together and slowly they went from friends to lovers. 

So, Thor understood that Steve wanted that connection to his past. To a past that was 70 years ago but for Steve was only a few years ago.

Nevertheless, he still hated that Steve would leave him to go follow these leads. He felt incredibly lonely on nights when Steve wasn't there. He hated to admit that the bigger part of him wanted Steve to find his friend just so Thor could have Steve back full time. 

Thor was brought out of his thoughts when Steve gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

"What was that for?" Thor asked with a little smirk on his face.

Steve smiled and shrugged. "I called your name and you didn't answer. Had to get you out of your head somehow."

"I was just thinking about how joyous it is to finally have you back home. I have dearly missed you, my love."

"It's good to be home. I've missed you too. So, what are you going to do today?"

Thor frowned at this. He knew they had the date tonight but he was still hoping to spend the day with Steve.

"I was hoping to spend the day with you. Perhaps you would like to spar?"

Thor watched as Steve sighed and smiled sadly at him. He already knew what was coming and tried to keep a neutral face and not let his disappointment show.

"I was actually going to go down to the lab and see if I can find a new lead on Bucky."

"So soon? You just came home, Steven."

"Thor. You know I can't just sit back while Bucky is out there. I need to find him."

"But I need you with me."

Thor knew he struck a nerve with Steve when the usually calm captain stood up abruptly and put his dishes in the sink a little too hard.

"Don't. Don't do that to me. You know what Bucky means to me. I…I already lost him once. I have to save him this time."

Thor got up and wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed his temple. "I apologize Steven. I know he was your best friend and now a link to your past. I will not deny you any attempts in trying to locate him."

"Thanks Thor. I know you wish I could be here more often and so do I. But once I find Bucky and bring him home, we'll go and take a vacation. Just you and me."

Thor laughed and pulled back. "That sounds like a splendid idea. I can take you to Asgard to finally see my home."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, I have to go, but I'm excited for our date. You wanna met at the usual restaurant at seven?"

"Yes, that sounds good. I shall see you at seven."

Thor kissed Steve good bye and watched him leave. He sighed and shook his head. He would support Steve no matter what, but he just wished that Steve would realize that he could find his friend without leaving Thor so much.

Thor checked the time and decided to go and see if Anthony was willing to spar. He put all his worries and thoughts about Steve and his search for Bucky in the back of his head and just enjoy the time he has with him now.

He just really hoped that nothing came up for a few weeks and he could take Steve on plenty of dates.

********

Thor looked down at his watch again and his frown deepened.

He was at Steve's and his favorite restaurant, it was a steak house that gave them large portions. It was where they went on their first date and they loved to go back there at least two or three times a month.

Thor got here right on time and he was surprised when Steve wasn't already there. Steve was the most punctual of the Avengers and now, at 8:30, he still wasn't here.

Thor had tried to call but it kept going to voicemail. That didn't really worry Thor too much as he knew that Steve still wasn't used to having a cell phone and often forgot to charge it or just plain forgot it in their room.

When it was finally nine o'clock, Thor decided to give up and make his way back to the Avengers Tower. 

The first stop he made was to what he called the lab. It wasn't really a lab but a room Tony made that was filled with a lot of high tech computers and screens. It was used mainly to help create battle plans and strategies for when they're fighting whatever decided to make an appearance.

Thor didn't understand how any of it worked, and the only thing Steve knew how to use was a computer that was designed for finding people that Tony made just for Steve. So, that’s where he expected to find the Captain. However, the only person in the room was Tony.

"Anthony, do you know of Steven's whereabouts?" Thor asked as he walked up to the man.

Tony frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry big guy. I saw him leave earlier in a rush and I just figured he was trying to beat you to the restaurant. You know how he likes to be punctual and all that."

"Yes. He is usually punctual. But tonight he did not even show up. I thought he would have been here. He was looking for a new lead." Thor said this last part with a frown and plopped down in the chair next to Tony.

"Didn't he just come back? I thought he would want to spend some time with you and you know, do some horizontal dancing."

"Steven is not into dancing. But I thought the same. However, he reassured me that he was looking forward to our date tonight. Something had to change."

Thor watched as Tony held up a finger and with his other hand did some typing and swiping on the floating screen thingy.

"Ahh." Tony said and dropped his finger. "He was looking at my facial recognition program. Maybe he found a lead."

"Does it make me a bad lover to wish that he did not find a lead on his friend?"

"Listen, Thor, you can ask Pepper, I'm not the best when it comes to relationships, but I can say that it does not make you a bad lover for wanting to spend time with Steve. Why don't you just call him?"

"I have tried. It seems that he has forgotten to charge it or he does not have it on him."

Just then, Thor's phone started going off. He knew it was Steve since it was his special ringtone that Tony programed. Thor still did not understand what a yankee doodle dandy was.

"Speak of the devil. Looks like he just wasn't answering." Tony said and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"We weren't speaking of the devil." Thor said and held up the phone so Tony could see that it was Steve

"Figure of speech." Tony said and waved a hand. "Well, are you going to answer it? He could be a damsel in distress and need his prince charming to come and save him."

Thor nodded and picked up the phone.

_"Steven. Where are you?"_ Thor greeted.

_"I found him Thor."_

_"What?"_

_"I found him. I found Bucky, Thor."_


	2. Chapter 2

Thor sighed as he woke up alone once again. It's been two weeks since Steve found Bucky and brought him back to Avengers tower. And in that time Thor had hardly seen him.

It seemed like every time Thor went in search of Steve, he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the kitchen or the common living room. He wasn't in the training room or the gym. It seemed he was locked up in the room Tony gave to Bucky. Thor had waited in the common living room for Steve many times, hoping to catch him and get him to spend some time with him. Thor was getting aggravated that Steve was spending all his time with Bucky and no time with him.

The worst part though, was that Thor was going to bed alone and waking up alone. He absolutely hated not having Steve with him in their bed and he knew he was going to have to do something about it. And there was a deeper, more possessive part of him that hated the fact that Steve was spending nights in Bucky's room.

He thought once Steve had found his friend, that Thor would finally have him to himself. He was already looking forward and planning their trip to Asgard. He was so excited to show Steve his home planet and have him meet his friends and family. Plus, he couldn't wait to spend hours alone with Steve finally not dreading the moment he has to say goodbye to Steve when he finds a lead. However, Thor didn't know what was going on and anytime he was able to talk to Steve (which was less than a handful of times) about their trip to Asgard, Steve just told him that he was busy.

Thor could understand how Steve wanted to make sure Bucky was okay and settling in, but after two weeks of sleeping alone and barely seeing his lover, Thor was getting annoyed and upset by his lovers absence.

Thor went through his morning routine and made his way to the kitchen, hoping that maybe he could catch Steve before he disappeared with his friend.

As luck would have it, when Thor entered the kitchen Steve was standing at the stove stirring something. Thor smiled and made a beeline for him.

"Good morning." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Thor frowned when he felt his lover stiffen in his arms. That wasn't normal at all. Steve always leaned into his touches and so Thor knew something was up.

"Morning Thor." Steve greeted as he stepped out of Thor's embrace. "What are you up to today?"

Thor sighed and leaned against the counter. "I was hoping we could go out. Maybe you could show me one of those museum things you were telling me about."

Thor watched as Steve kept his back to him and Thor already knew the answer before it came out of Steve's mouth.

"I can't. Bucky--"

"Bucky needs you. Yes, you have said that before." Thor interrupted. "He's been needing you since you brought him back. So much so that you cannot even come to bed with me."

Steve whipped around and glared at Thor. Thor could count on one hand the number of times Steve has leveled a look like that at him. In fact he could count on the same hand the number of times they have fought. It looks like both were going to increase today.

"Bucky needs me. You don't wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares. You don't have flashbacks while you're awake. Bucky needs me more than you do." Steve said in a barely controlled manner.

"No, but I wake up alone without my lover. I am constantly alone because my lover goes with another."

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Sounds to me like your jealous."

Thor raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Is there a reason I should be jealous?"

It was quick, but Thor saw the guilty look in Steve's eyes before he turned around and started messing with his breakfast.

Thor felt something like ice settle in his gut. Steve was the most honest person he ever met and since they started dating, Thor could always tell when Steve was lying and hiding something.

"Steven." Thor whispered and even to his own ears it sounded on the verge of breaking. "What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything." Steve said and turned around to once again glare at Thor.

"I saw the guilty look in your eyes. You wouldn't have that look unless you have done something. Have you laid with Bucky?"

"What? I would never do that to you. How could you think that?"

"Because you have not been in our bed since he has been home and you just had a guilty look. You never have a guilty look."

"And what? That means I'm sleeping with Bucky?"

"Well, what else could it be? I may not be the smartest, but I can put things together."

"Thor you got it all wrong." 

Thor slammed his fist on the counter and glared at Steve. "Just stop. Stop lying to me."

It was silent after Thor's outburst until a few moments later when Steve breathed a sigh.

"I'm not lying." He said softly. "I haven't been sleeping with Bucky. At least not since I found him."

"What is that supposed to mean? You have slept with him before?"

"Back during the war. I didn't know how to tell you."

"So, you just kept that from me this whole time?"

Thor didn't know what to think. He was honestly taken aback by that news. He could tell just from the way that Steve talked about Bucky that they were close, but nothing ever made him think they were anything but friends. And to hear that Steve and Bucky were lovers, well, it made Thor's heart hurt.

"I didn't mean to. I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't find the right time."

"You were lovers and now you have spent every minute of the past two weeks with him. You lied to me and you expect me to believe you when you say you are not with him now. Be honest with me Steven, do you still have feelings for him? Have you wished to sleep with him?"

There was another moment of silence where Thor felt his heart start to break. He watched as Steve sighed and walked up to him. He closed his eyes as he felt Steve's hand cup his cheek.

"I love you, Thor." Steve whispered. "I haven't slept with Bucky and I don't plan too. We're together and I would never hurt you like that. Please believe me."

Thor opened his eyes and looked at Steve closely. He couldn't see any hint of deceit in those blue eyes.

Thor nodded and leaned forward to kiss Steve softly. "I love you too." Thor mumbled against his lips.

They pulled back and smiled at each other. "Why don't I go bring Bucky his breakfast and then we can go spend the day together? Get out of the tower for a while and do some sightseeing. Maybe discuss our trip to Asgard."

Thor smiled and kissed his cheek. "That sounds wonderful. Let me go take a shower and I shall I meet you in the lobby."

As Thor walked to the their room for a shower, he sighed and rubbed his face. It didn't escape his notice that Steve hadn't denied having feelings for Bucky. Thor just decided to ignore that for now. He was just going to focus on having Steve's attention today and just trust his lover.

********

Thor sighed as he held Steve in his arms as he slept.

They spent the day sightseeing and going around trying new foods. It was a much needed time to reconnect after everything that’s happened. It was a good day and it ended with them in bed and having one of the most passionate love making sessions Thor has ever had with him.

He tried not to think of their conversation earlier where Steve didn't deny his feelings for Bucky. But as he watched Steve sleep, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to there.

Since Steve didn't deny it, Thor knew he still had feelings to his old friend. Steve was an honest man and so Thor knew he wouldn't outright lie about his feelings. So, to avoid that lie, he just avoided the subject. 

But Thor loved Steve and he trusted him. Steve said he hasn't slept with Bucky and didn't want to and Thor trusted Steve. He knew Steve wouldn't go behind his back and do anything to betray Thor. He had to believe that because he couldn't believe the alternative.

After another hour of just thinking, Thor pulled Steve close and kissed his temple. He smiled when he felt the man snuggle closer and let out a little snore. Thor closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. He would save his doubts and concerns for another time.

********

The next morning, Thor woke up with a smile on his face, remembering the day before. He turned over to look at his lover but frowned when he saw the bed was empty.

He looked at the clock and let out a groan when he realized it was it was nearing noon. Both him and Steve were usually early risers, but after spending half the night worrying, Thor had slept a good six hours later than he normally did.

He got up and went through his normal routine. He was planning on finding Steve and hopefully convince him to go on their planned trip to Asgard. But first he needed breakfast, or lunch in this case. So, he headed towards the kitchen.

But what he saw was his undoing. There, right in front of his eyes was his nightmare come to life. All his doubts, all his fears were realized and Thor couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Leaning against the counter was Steve, his arms wrapped around Bucky, and kissing him.

Thor's heart broke into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Thor:(


	3. Chapter 3

It was as if Thor was seeing the world in slow motion. He hoped that this was just a nightmare, that he was still sleeping in their bed with Steve wrapped up in his arms. But when he heard a familiar moan, his world sped up and he was painfully aware of the reality right in front of him.

Thor was angry. He was sad and pissed off and heart broken and he could barely contain his emotions. Never has he felt something consume him as the feeling of being betrayed. Not even when he thought Loki betrayed him. No pain he has ever experienced could measure up to what he was feeling at that moment. Unconsciously, he held out his hand and Mjolnir flew into it.

There was a bright flash of lightening that made the lights blink on and off and a second later a loud boom of thunder made the whole building shake. Thor watched as Steve and Bucky jumped apart and turned to look at him in surprise.

"How dare you." Thor's voice echoed through the kitchen, sparks flying off his hammer.

"Thor." Steve gasped out.

"You betray me like this? Just last night you made love to me and whispered words of love. Did you ever mean it?"

"Thor this isn't…. It's not... I didn't mean for this to happen." Steve walked up to Thor and reached out but Thor took a step back and watched as Steve's face scrunched up in pain.

Thor barked out a laugh and another loud boom of thunder shook the building. "So, you would have pushed him away? You would have told him you no longer have any feelings for him? That you are with me now. That you. Love. Me."

Thor was yelling by the end of his speech and by this time it was thundering and lightening continuously outside. It was starting to worry people and it made the rest of the Avengers rush to the kitchen.

"Thor, you need to calm down. I can explain." Steve said as he saw everybody watching them.

"Hey, what's going on here, Point Break? You're kind of making a scene outside." Tony said as he stopped in the doorway at the sight of a clearly angry Thor, an upset Captain, and Bucky keeping his distance.

"Not now, Tony." Steve said.

Thor used the moment of distraction to try and control himself. He took a deep breath and concentrated on reeling in his powers. The lightening soon slowed down and stopped and the thunder was just a distant rumble.

"You betrayed me. You lied to me. Did you ever love me, Steven?" Thor asked softly.

"Okay, this is a private matter. We'll let the blondes figure this out." Tony said and started to push everybody out that wasn't Thor and Steve.

"It's not like that Thor. I still love you. I never meant for this to happen. I promise you." Steve whispered. "I didn't see this coming. I didn't want this to happen."

"So, that was not your moan I heard? Or your arms wrapped around his waist? You may not have meant this to happen, but you kissed back. You didn't push him away, instead you pulled him in. Tell me Steven, do you still have feelings for him?"

Thor watched as Steve struggled to find something to say. Thor knew what he was going to say. He knew last night that Steve still had feelings, but he thought Steve loved him and wouldn't do anything. Seeing that he was so wrong made him feel like a fool.

"I do." Steve said quietly. "I am so sorry Thor. I thought I could control it and push it in the back of my mind and get over it, but once he kissed me I couldn't stop it. He was the only one I had growing up. He was the only one who loves me and after everything we've been through, I couldn't push him away."

"You're wrong. He's not the only one who loved you. The moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were something special. I knew that I would fight side by side with you. And when our relationship changed, I knew that I would stay with you through everything. Not only did you betray me, you betrayed everything you stood for. You are no longer worthy to be called my beloved. We are done."

Thor took one last look at Steve before he turned around and walked out of the kitchen. He was a prince. He was always trained to hold his head high and not let any emotion show. So, as he walked past the other Avengers, he didn’t let on the turmoil that was going on inside of him. 

He stopped when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned his head slightly to see that it was Tony.

"I am sorry Anthony, but I am not in the mood right now." Thor said without any emotion.

"I know, buddy. Just…we're here for you." Tony whispered and patted Thor's back.

"Thank you my friends."

Thor nodded to everybody and started walking away. When he passed by Bucky he stopped and without looking at him, whispered, "Take care of him."

With that he walked out the room. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't want to go back to their room and he had no idea where to go for some privacy.

He decided to escape to the rooftop and do some thinking there.

As he looked out over the city he couldn't keep his stoic façade anymore and he let the sadness and brokenness out. He cried and as tears fell down his cheeks, rain started to fall.

He looked up to the sky and wondered why he wasn't enough. Why Steve would betray him like that. He's been alive for over a thousand years and he has never met someone who he loved as much as Steve. He just couldn't get over the fact that he no longer had Steve. That Steve's heart belonged to another and that he wanted another.

When Thor got his emotions back under control and stopped the rain, he turned around and was going to go back inside to let at least Tony know what he was going to do. However, he was surprised to see the very man standing on the other side of the door.

"Ah Anthony, I was just coming to find you." Thor greeted and smiled the best he could.

"I was just coming to cheek on ya. You okay?"

Thor sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Some might be surprised by Tony's thoughtfulness, but Thor knew that Tony cared about everybody on the team, and when it really mattered, he would be there for you.

"My heart feels like it has just been ripped out of my chest. Would anybody be okay?"

"Guess not. It was a stupid question. So, what are you going to do now? I have an extra room on a totally different floor if you want it."

"Thank you for the offer, dear friend, but I am going to go back to my home. It is time that I help my father and learn responsibilities of being a king. Plus, it has been a long time since I have seen my brother and parents."

"You're leaving?" Tony asked in surprise. "But…but what if we need you? I mean I get that you need time away, but what about earth and the Avengers?"

"All you need to do is call for Heimdall and I will be here to aid you. I will not abandon you or this planet. You have my word Anthony Stark."

"I guess I can handle that. Good luck big guy." Tony said and winked at Thor before turning and leaving.

Thor smiled sadly before lifting his hammer and calling for Heimdall.

********

Thor breathed in deeply as he landed in front of Heimdall. It felt good to be back home. It has been awhile since he last visited. There was a pain in his chest as remembered that he was going to bring Steve to visit.

"It is good to have you home, my prince." Heimdall greeted.

"Heimdall! It is good to see you my friend." Thor said and hugged Heimdall close.

"Well, you tire of your Midgardian friends already, brother?"

"Loki!" Thor laughed and ran up to Loki. He hugged and picked him up, twirling him around. "Oh how I missed you, brother."

"Put me down you oaf." Loki hissed.

Thor put him down and smiled at him. "It is good to see you brother. You are looking well."

"Yes, well, I always look good. So tell me brother, what brings you here? Last I heard you were fooling around with that silly little Captain."

"Come brother, lets walk to the palace. There is much to discuss."

Thor turned and waved to Heimdall. "Please watch over my friends. They shall call if they need me."

"As you wish." Heimdall said and bowed as Thor and Loki left.

On the way to the palace, Thor told Loki everything. He told him about his feelings on Steve being gone so long. About the joy of finally being able to show Steve his home. About the devastation of seeing him kissing another man.

"I thought I would spend the rest of my life with him. I was even thinking about proposing and giving him Idunn's fruit. But alas, it was not meant to be. So I decided to come home. Spend time with you and Mother and Father. Start learning how to be a king."

"Well, brother, the Captain is a fool. If I had all my power, I would gladly go down and show him my wrath once more."

"Loki, you should know violence doesn't solve anything. I was the foolish one to believe that he would not go back to his true love. I was just a replacement."

"Nonsense brother, he is the fool for letting you go. But, it is good to have you home. Maybe Mother and Father will now start to pester you and leave me be."

Thor laughed and patted Loki's shoulder.

"You think me mindless, brother? I know for a fact you bask in all the attention from them."

They spent the rest of the walk to the palace bickering like old times. Thor was glad to have the Loki he always loved and adored back. After everything that happened in New York and Loki brought back to Asgard, it came to light that Loki was also brainwashed and was being controlled. For what he did on Asgard, letting the frost giants in and everything that followed, the Allfather cast a spell that greatly limited Loki's seidr to that of the most basic of spells. 

And as Loki saw that he was worthy of forgiveness and that he was loved just as much as Thor, he let go of past hurts and became the mischievous Loki they all loved.

When they finally got to the palace, Frigga and Odin was waiting for them.

"Thor, my son, it is so good to see you." Frigga said, smiling and hugging Thor close. "You must not stay away for so long next time."

"You need not worry about that. I'm here for good now." Thor smiled and kissed her cheek.

"What about that group of warriors you fight with?" Odin greeted and patted him on the back.

"If they need me, they will call."

"Come. Let us have a feast in celebration of finally having both my sons home safe and sound."

Frigga grabbed Loki and Thor's arm and guided them inside the palace.

********

Tony walked back into the kitchen after seeing Thor leave in the Bifrost. 

He was a bit surprised to see Steve sitting at the table.

"Not off with the mistress?" Tony asked as he fixed himself a coffee. He could go for something stronger, but Pepper would have his head if even touched the bottle.

"Not now, Tony. I know I messed up. I don't need you to tell me that." Steve mumbled.

"Good. Because I think you just made the biggest mistake of your life tonight. However, I have done that plenty of times and so only time will show you how big the mistake actually is."

Tony finished fixing his coffee and was about to leave when Steve spoke up.

"How's he doing?"

"He went back to Asgard. For good. He promised to come if we need him, but at this time he moved back with the parents and plans to finally become king."

Tony took a glance back to see Steve the most defeated he has ever seen him. He sighed and continued his way out of the kitchen. He just hoped that Thor found comfort and healing back in Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, poor Thor:( But don't worry, he has Loki and Loki will make sure he's okay! I just really wanted to include Loki and Thor's relationship in this. I wanted them to be close and show the love they have for each other that we all know they have! 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this! Please leave a comment or kudos, they make me happy!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember all mistakes are mine!

**_2 years later-Asgard_ **

Thor looked out over his people and sighed. Even after a year it was still hard to think that he was actually king of Asgard. For hundreds of years he was groomed and prepped to one day take the throne. After the failed coronation and his subsequent banishment to Midgard, Thor decided being king wasn't what he really wanted.

But after finding out that Loki was alive and after the battle on Midgard and finding out that Loki was brainwashed and tortured and of course what happened with Steve, Thor knew that his place was on the Throne of Asgard, his brother by his side.

So, he took on all the responsibilities of a prince that was about to become king and he excelled. He was no longer the spoiled, arrogant prince of the past. He was now level headed and knew that a warrior was not all that made up a true and brilliant king.

It was just a matter of time before he had another attempt at his coronation and become king.

A year after Thor came back home, Odin fell into an Odinsleep and while in that, Thor ruled as king. Fully expecting to step down once Odin woke back up, he was completely surprised when Odin decided to step down and finally crown Thor as king.

The first thing Thor did as king was appoint Loki as his chief advisor. There was people who weren't too happy about that, but Thor knew that he wouldn't be able to (or wanted to) rule without Loki by his side. After finding out that Loki was tortured and brainwashed, Thor sought out his brother to tell him that he always saw him as an equal and that it was always his plan to have Loki by his side.

It took a lot of work and talking, but soon they were back to their old ways, Loki scheming and pranking and Thor going right along with it. The only change they would admit to is that their relationship was so much stronger than before.

Thor loved everything about being king. He loved keeping his people safe and also keeping peace in all of the nine realms. However, the one thing he hated most of all was treaty negotiations.

There was always people who would argue over the tiniest details and Thor just didn't have the patience to deal with it. Luckily, Loki was there to do most of the talking and negotiating. 

It was after one such meeting that they were attending a feast in celebration. They just finished a meeting that set up a treaty to have all nine realms remain in peace and that if one realm is under attack that the others would come to the aid of it. It was a big deal, as it was Thor's first major treaty. So, as celebration of finally having the treaty completed and everybody happy with the final outcome, they decided to throw a great feast.

Thor wasn't really in the mood to attend the feast. Ever since he came back home he much rather spend his time alone or with his brother. He knew Loki worried about him, but Thor, even two years later, still wasn't over Steve and he didn't know if that would change anytime soon.

Thor wiped his face as he sat back on his throne. He smiled as he watched his people laughing and dancing and feasting. He smiled as he watched Odin and Frigga dancing along with everybody else.

"You should join the people, my king." Loki said and bowed before Thor, a teasing smirk gracing his face.

Thor rolled his eyes at Loki's antics and took another sip of his mead. "I am fine where I am." Thor said and looked over at Loki as he sat down next to Thor.

"Yes but your people would like to see their King participate in the festivities."

"I participated. I gave the speech and anybody that comes to talk to me, I talk to them. Just because I decide not to dance doesn't mean I am not participating."

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes. He knew that Thor still wasn't over that captain. Loki had watched as woman after woman basically threw themselves at the king and in turn Loki watched as Thor smiled and shook his head.

"Thor, is it not time for you to forget that captain? It's been years and yet you still harbor feelings for the man that broke your heart. Don't you think it's time for you to move on? There is several ladies who have been making advances-"

"I do not wish to speak about this." Thor interrupted as he stood up and made his way to an unoccupied balcony.

Loki smiled a reassuring smile at some of the people who witnessed Thor's quick exit as he followed him out there.

Thor was leaning against the balcony, arms bracing him as he looked out over Asgard. He hung his head as Loki leaned his back against the railing next to him.

"I don't know how to move on." Thor whispered.

"Well, you could always just sleep with people until you're over him." Loki said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Thor couldn't hold back the bark of laughter and shook his head. "That is perhaps the worse advice you've ever given me. Even worse than the time when we were young and you advised me that I should bring my new pet snake to a meeting with the delegates from other realms.

Loki chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, that was hilarious when it got loose and everybody yelled. I've never seen father that mad before."

"Yes, he was furious." Thor said fondly.

It was silent for a few minutes, each of the boys remembering fond times of their childhoods. The silence was broken by Thor weary sigh.

"I know I should move on, but even though he broke my heart and he didn't really love me, I still love him. He was my soulmate, the one who I was going to spend eternity with."

"I know, brother. It hurts to not have your love returned, but you can't live your life waiting for something that isn't going to happen."

"Logically I know you are right, however, I can't get him out of my head. I know those women were wanting me, but all I could think about is how I wish Steven could be here. How I would beg him until he relented to dance with me. It's hard to do things with somebody when you imagined it with someone else."

Loki sighed and stood up straight. He turned and put a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Well, at least we live for millennia's. I'm sure you'll get over him sometime during that."

With that Loki walked back into the party, leaving Thor alone.

"I doubt that, brother." He whispered to no one.

********

**_Midgard_ **

Tony watched as Steve smiled as Bucky left the kitchen. He also watched as that smile slipped off the captains face.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tony asked as he kicked his feet up on the kitchen table.

Steve rolled his eyes and pushed Tony's feet off the table. "I don't want to talk about it."

Tony sighed and sat up. Ever since Thor left Tony noticed that a certain spark had left Steve. He didn't have the easy way about him anymore. He was more quiet and spent a lot more time on his own or with Bucky. At first, Tony found immense pleasure in seeing Steve so effected about the breakup and Thor's subsequent departure. He thought it was a suitable punishment for the man who broke the always happy and cheerful prince, but now, seeing the slump of his shoulders and the dullness in his eyes, he's starting to feel little bad for him.

"You sure you don't want too? Because that frown on your face says otherwise."

Steve sighed and sat back. It took a minute before he whispered out, "I miss Thor."

"You know, this would be the moment I tell you that it's all your fault, but I know you already know that."

"Damnit Tony. That's not helping. I know it's my fault. I know what I did was wrong. I know that I messed up the best thing that has ever happened to me. And now…now I don't know what to do. Bucky's still recovering, but I don't feel anything for him like I did…like I do for Thor. We're not the same people anymore. We both realized that and we broke up. Now, I don't know what to do."

"Well, why don't-" Just then they were interrupted by the alarms going off.

Tony and Steve immediately jumped up. "Jarvis, what's going on?"

"It appears to be multi-headed serpent in downtown Manhattan." Jarvis replied.

They were already running down the hallway, making all the calls they needed to make sure everybody was there.

"Great. How come we can never get a break?" Tony grumbled.

Once on the rooftop Steve made his way to the jet and Tony called his suit.

"See you there Cap." Tony said before he took off.

********

When Tony first laid eyes on the giant serpent, he was surprised by how large it was.

It was easily as tall as some of the surrounding buildings. When Jarvis said multi-headed serpent he thought two maybe three heads. Certainly not nine heads. It was currently using its tail and some of its heads to crash into buildings. There was falling debris and people were running around trying to avoid being crushed by the debris and the monster's feet. 

"Um okay Captain." He said in the radio. "How the hell are we going to handle this?"

"We kill it." Responded Steve.

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious, but how?"

"Well, Bucky, Natasha, Clint and Hulk will take care of the heads that are closer to the ground. You can take the ones in the air."

"As you wish."

Tony then didn't waste any time with starting to shoot his missiles at the head closest to him. After a whole minute of the head being bombarded with explosions, it finally fell.

"Not to brag or anything, but Iron Man one, the rest of you guys zero." Tony said as he took aim at the next head. He smirked and fired once more.

"Wait!" Steve, Nat, and Clint all called at the same time.

"Um too late. But why the hell should I have waited?"

"Look at the neck." Nat said.

As Tony looked down at the neck that he shot first, he watched as not one, but two heads, started to grow out of it. Soon the second neck he shot started sprouting two more heads. Now instead of nine heads they had to deal with eleven.   


"Holy shit. What the hell is this?"

"It’s a hydra." Bucky said helpfully. "I…I remember Hydra experimenting and working on something like this. If we cut off a head two appear. Oh and also don't get bit, its venomous."

"So, you're telling me that Hydra created a hydra. Honestly, I'm surprised it took them this long to think of that. But if we can't decapitate it how the hell are we going to kill it?"

Just then the creature let out an ear-splitting roar and the now eleven-headed monster really kicked it up and started aiming for the Avengers.

Tony had to dodge the newly formed two heads and also keep an eye on the more vulnerable avengers who didn't have a shield or iron suit to protect them.

"A little help here." Clint's voice broke out over the radio.

Tony looked down and saw that he was being backed into a corner, the creatures mouth feet from him.

"I got him." The Captain responded.

The next few moments happened in slow motion. Steve was running and dodging debris and trying to get to Clint. So, he wasn't watching his back and he didn't see one of the heads reach out. However, he sure felt it when those powerful jaws clamped around his legs and started to thrash him around like a rag doll before throwing him out of his mouth and yards away into a car.

"It got Steve!" Bucky shouted.

"Fuck." Tony cursed. "What the hell are we supposed to do if we can't decapitate it or even get close enough?"

"We have to do something. We can't get close enough to drag him out of there. There's too many heads."

"Thor!" Clint yelled. "Tony call Thor."

Tony cursed and nodded his head. How could he forget? In two years they haven't went up against something they couldn't handle, but right now Tony knows they are completely useless.

"Thor, buddy, we need your help!" Tony called out.

He really hoped the thunder god got here in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to see Thor rule Asgard and be the amazing king that he was meant to be. Also, Loki would have definitely been Thor's right hand man! They would honestly be the best rulers Asgard had ever seen. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far! 
> 
> Again, comments and kudos are what sustain me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through! I hope you guys are enjoying this! Thank you to those who left a comment or kudos. It means the world to me that ya'll are liking this!

"Brother, you need to sit still. You look like a complete idiot." Loki hissed in Thor's ear.

Thor couldn't help it. He absolutely loathed these things. It was under Loki's advice ("I'm your advisor Thor, it's what I'm supposed to do.") that Thor started this custom of allowing citizens of Asgard to come before him with complaints and concerns. Thor wasn't sure it was a good idea at first, but Loki with his stupid silvertongue, convinced Thor. And for once, Thor was right.

Instead of coming forward with very real concerns, they mainly came forward with these little quarrels that frustrated Thor and felt like he was ruling a bunch of children. However, he did enjoy being able to fix things for the citizens, no matter how stupid.

But that didn't stop him from hating these things and being bored.

"I can't help it." He mumbled back. "This is the third time this week that Audun has come in and complained about fruit from Einar's tree falling onto his property."

Thor heard Loki sigh and he smirked as Loki gave Audun the same advice that has been giving to him before.

Thor groaned as Audun was seen out and he laughed as Loki shook his head.

"Complete fools. All of them complete fools." Loki groaned.

"Ahh it does my heart good to know that you dislike these things as much as I. It seems suitable punishment for coming up with this idea. We could have just allowed them to write in their complaints."

Loki was undoubtably about to say something snarky in reply, but a guard came running into the room.

"Your Majesty." The guard bowed. "Heimdall sent for you. He said that the warriors on Midgard are calling for you. It seems that they are faced with a creature that has hurt one of them."

As soon as Thor heard what the guard spoke, he flew out of his throne and immediately called on Mjolnir.

"Loki I leave Asgard under your protection while I am away." He hollered and flew off towards the Bifrost, not even waiting for a response. 

"Heimdall, what do you know?" Thor asked as soon as he landed.

"A creature with eleven heads is attacking in your city. One of your comrades is seriously hurt and they call for you."

Thor nodded and before he knew it, he was traveling through the Bifrost on his way to Midgard. The only thought going through is head is, 'Please don't let it be Steven.'

********

Thor landed on top of one of the rooftops. As he looked down he frowned as he had never seen a monster nor an alien like this ever before. He could see the mass destruction this thing was causing and he tried to find his team mates.

He could immediately pick out the Hulk who was smashing a head away from Clint. He also saw the Black Widow and Bucky helping evacuate citizens. He quickly scanned the area and frowned when he couldn't find Steve.

"Hey, Point Break, it's good to see you. You look…I would say older but you look the same." Tony said as he flew up and hovered there.

Thor smiled as he saw his friend. "It has only been a couple of years." Thor pointed out. "Now, you called me here for help?"

"Yeah well, Hydra created a hydra so we can't decapitate it and we can't get close enough to its belly with all the heads plus the venom."

"Where's the Captain?"

"Well, he was bit and thrown that way. We haven't really had time to search for him with trying to get the civilians to safety."

Hearing that, Thor's heart stopped beating. If Steve hadn't popped back up then something was seriously wrong. Thor's heart started beating faster and he began to tremble with rage at the thought of Steve being seriously hurt.

"Tell the rest of them to move away." Thor growled.

The sky was already growing dark with the oncoming storm. Lightening was striking the ground and it was flowing from his hands. Thor's eyes turned white as he called on the storm. He could distantly hear Tony telling the rest of the Avengers to hurry up and get away from the hydra. When he finally got the okay, he unleashed the lightening. The thunder was deafening and seemed like it would never end. The lightening consumed the hydra and after a few minutes, the smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

Just as soon as the lightening came, it dissipated. Thor's eyes were their normal blue and he was breathing heavy. Calling on his power like that always took a lot out of him. Becoming king, and therefore the All-Father, made his powers stronger and he was able to control them better. It took a long time and a lot of practice and guidance, but with Loki as his tutor, he was able to now control his powers effortlessly.

"Wow. That is new and really badass." Tony said, a bit in awe.

"Where is Steven?" Thor asked, already swinging Mjolnir, ready to fly to his location.

"Guys, anybody have eyes on Steve?" Tony asked into the radio.

"Got him. He doesn't look too good." Natasha responded.

"Nat's got him." Tony told Thor.

Thor didn't waste another minute before locating Natasha and flying down there. He couldn't hold back the gasp upon seeing Steve laying there unconscious. He really didn't look good. There was a big gash on his forehead that was freely bleeding, his arms had several scratches, some deep that were bleeding, and he could tell that at least one of his legs were broken from the weird angle it was at.

"Why is he unconscious? It is only a couple scratches and broken bones. The serum should already be healing him." Thor asked worriedly.

"It's the venom."

Thor looked up and couldn't stop the frown from appearing when he saw it was Bucky who spoke.

"I don't really know how the venom works, but I do know that it stops the serum from working. At least it did when they tested it on me." Bucky said softly as he kneeled down and grabbed Steve's hand.

Thor wanted to wrench Steve's hand from this man, but knew that it wasn't his place.

"So, he cannot heal. How do we get the venom out of him?" Thor whispered.

Bucky glanced up and Thor could see the fear and worry that he knew mirrored his own.

"I don't know." Bucky whispered. "It was an experiment by Hydra so it's not the run of the mill venom. Hospital's won't be able to treat him."

"Then I shall take him to Asgard. We have healers well beyond that of Midgard's."

Thor didn't even have to think twice about taking Steve to Asgard with him. He knew that he would do anything to make sure he lived and was healthy.

He looked up to see if Bucky was going to argue, but what he saw was resignation. He didn't know if that came from being resigned to letting the God of Thunder take Steve or if it was something he couldn't name. 

"Take care of him." He whispered.

Thor nodded and carefully scooped Steve in his arms, bridal style. He turned and nodded at the rest of the Avengers.

"Thanks Point Break for the help. Keep us updated on Spangles there." Tony said.

"I shall. Don't hesitate to call if you need me again." Thor smiled at the rest of the Avengers before he called Heimdall and they disappeared in the Bifrost.

********

When Thor landed he was greeted by healers and a chariot to take Steve to the healing rooms. He knew he had Heimdall to thank for that. He watched as the chariot left and he could finally feel his shoulders relaxed. Asgard had the best healers in all the nine realms and he knew Steve was in good hands.

He turned to face Heimdall, just now noticing that Loki stood next to him.

He could tell by Loki's expression that he wasn't really happy. Thor understood but he didn’t care.

"Thank you, Heimdall." Thor nodded before he turned and started to walk down the rainbow bridge. He could have flown, but he knew Loki was curious and wanted to talk.

Sure enough Loki caught up to him. "Why'd you bring him here?" Loki said, the disgust clear in his voice.

"There was venom coursing through his body making the serum unable to heal him. What would you have had me do? Leave him there to die?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I would have told you to do."

Thor sighed as Loki turned and stopped him with hands against his chest.

"Brother-" Thor started but stopped at the look on Loki's face.

Ever since Thor came back, him and Loki had gotten much closer and so he was able to read Loki's expression. Instead of seeing the anger or the disgust, he saw a sympathetic look. It made his heart warm to see that look on his brothers face again.

"Look, I know you are not over him, but what do you think is going to happen here, Thor? It's been two years and he hasn't contacted you in all that time. It's clear that he's over you and wants that mortal of his. This isn't going to change his mind."

Thor growled and pushed past Loki. "He may not love me, but I love him and I will not let him die. As soon as he is well enough to travel through the Bifrost, he will be allowed to return." 

Thor didn't feel like talking anymore, so he spun his hammer and took off for the palace. He was the King and he couldn't put off his duties. Plus, it would cause a distraction so he wouldn't be able to think about Steve being here and being hurt.

********

Before Steve even opened his eyes he knew that he was in a strange place. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated on what he could pick out from his surroundings. He couldn't hear any voices or any beeping that would tell him that he was in a hospital. He knew he must be in some type of hospital. He could feel the aches and pains all over. He could feel something was wrong with his leg and he wondered why the serum wasn't working. But the most pressing issue is figuring out where he is and find out if there was any threats that needed to be taken care of.

He listened for anything that could give away his location when a voice he thought he would never hear made him jump and his eyes pop open.

"I know you are awake, Captain." Loki said from a chair in the corner.

Thor had told him all about how Loki was brainwashed about how their father took his magic away. He didn't understand where he was or why Loki was the one who was sitting in his room.

"Loki? What the heck are you doing here? Why am I here? The last thing I remember is running to save Clint. " Steve asked.

"Well, I live here of course. This is my palace. As for you being here, it's because my fool of a brother has too big of a heart and couldn't leave you on that planet to die."

"Wait, I'm in Asgard? If I'm here, then where is Thor?"

Steve watched as Loki tilted his head back and laughed. He had no idea what was going on, but the moment he figured out he was in Asgard, he was anxious to see Thor after two years. Everything else could wait.

"You think I'm going to allow you to see my brother after what you did?" Loki stood up and made his way to the bed Steve was laying in. "You think I'm going to let you break his heart again? Well, let me tell you some things, Captain."

Steve gulped and really wished that he could put some distance between him and Loki. He really didn't like the look in Loki's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Loki anyone? I just love the idea of Loki being all protective of Thor! 
> 
> Again, kudos and comments are gold to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, remember this is fiction about fiction. When it comes to the serum and venom, I took creative license with it so if it doesn't make much sense, I'm sorry! 
> 
> Remember, all mistakes are mine and mine alone

Loki smirked as he saw the wariness appear in the Captain's eyes. He felt immense joy in putting that look on his face. He never liked the Captain in the first place. Loki found him annoying and little too righteous for his taste. And after seeing first-hand how he broke his brother it made him loathe the star spangled man even more.

These past two years Loki saw how much Thor was affected by this Captain's actions. He watched his always smiling and happy brother break down and cry. He's had to sit there and listen to Thor as he wept and asked what was wrong with him. And all of Asgard had to live through the days when it was really bad and Thor's control over the weather wasn't good and it threatened to flood the city.

But when Thor finally became king, it was like his life had new meaning and Loki saw less breakdowns. Loki had no doubt that his brother was still deeply hurt by the Captain's actions, but it wasn't as near the surface anymore. He had better control over it now and Loki was going to make damn sure that the Captain being here wasn't going to erase all the progress that his brother made.

He was going to make sure that this Captain knew that Loki will not going to let him hurt his brother again.

When Loki finally made it to Steve's side, he had a shark-like grin on his face.

"If it was up to me I would have let you die down there. What you did to my brother is unforgivable. What you put him through broke him." Loki said.

Steve opened his mouth to say something but Loki waved a hand.

"No, you do not get to say anything. You have done enough." Loki hissed. "You broke my brother's heart. Thor has always been this happy, larger than life, golden prince. When he came home two years ago, I hardly recognized him. He loves with everything he has and he loved you most of all and what did you do? You go and throw that back in his face. I have had to sit there and listen to my brother cry over you. To break down and ask what was wrong with him, why you didn't love him. You're supposed to be this honorable man, the most honorable on Midgard, but you're not. You are not worthy of Thor or of his undying love. You are not worthy of anything."

Loki was breathing hard by the end of his speech. He felt some satisfaction in seeing the pained look on Steve's face, even though he didn't know if it was from his words or his physical pain. 

"Loki, it's not as simple as you think it is." Steve whispered. "Bucky-"

"Don't you dare speak his name." Loki growled. "He is nothing compared to my brother. You threw away the King of Asgard, the god of Thunder for a has been assassin. You threw away the best thing that’s ever happened to you for someone who is nothing. Thor gave you everything and in the end, you broke him."

Loki or Steve didn't hear the door open or when Thor walked into the room. Steve was focused on Loki and Loki was focused on making sure Steve knew how much he was unworthy of Thor.

********

Thor was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He had to calm his racing heart down. He couldn't believe that after two years, this was how he reunited with Steve.

The moment he realized that Steve was seriously hurt, he never once thought about bringing him anywhere but Asgard. He couldn't just leave the love of his life on such a primitive planet to die. He always dreamt of bringing Steve to Asgard, but never like this.

He was so afraid that Steve wouldn't make it. Even though Steve no longer belonged to him, Thor couldn't imagine a world without him. Since leaving him in the care of the healers he couldn't stop thinking about him and what he was going to say.

When the healers finally came and told him that Steve was okay and that he would make a full recovery. The only problem was that the venom slowed down the serum so it would take a bit longer for his leg to heal.

Thor would take that over the alternative any day.

After a few more minutes of pacing, Thor finally had a hold on his emotions and he was much calmer. Once Steve wakes up, Thor will have to go and let him know what's going on. He wasn't looking forward to it.

Thor looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Enter." He called out.

"Your Majesty." The young healer greeted. Thor recognized her as one of the apprentices to their head healer. "Your friend is awake."

"Thank you. Anything else?"

"Oh well, you might want to know that your brother is in there with him."

Thor groaned and nodded his head. "Thanks for the warning."

He had to hurry and get to Steve's room. He knew Loki being there with him wasn't a good thing. Thor knew his brother and so he knew that Loki wasn't welcoming Steve with open arms. He just really hoped that it hasn't turned physical yet.

Upon entering Steve's room, Thor could tell that neither one of them noticed him. He sighed hearing the last of what Loki said, knowing that he probably said a lot more before he entered.

"That's enough Loki." Thor said as he walked fully into the room.

He could see from the corner of his eyes that Steve whipped his head around to stare at him. Thor just kept his focus on Loki.

"As you wish, your Highness." Loki said with a sarcastic smirk and a bow.

Thor sighed and rolled his eyes. He finally turned to face Steve. His breath caught in his throat as he finally got a look at a conscious Steve. Even with bruises all over his face, he was still the most beautiful man Thor had ever seen.

"Thor." Steve breathed out. "You look-"

"Like you have something to say." Loki cut of, glaring at Steve.

Thor nodded his head at Loki. "Loki, shouldn't you be on your way? There's that council meeting happening soon."

Thor could tell that Loki didn't like the idea of leaving Thor alone with Steve. He knew that Loki never liked Steve to begin with and after everything that Thor went through because of Steve, Loki's opinion of him only went down further. Thor really couldn't blame him. Since their relationship got better and they grew closer, they were more fiercely protective of each other than ever before.

Thor watched as Loki sent one last glare at Steve before walking towards him and the door. He stopped and reached up to pull Thor's hair. "You know where I'll be if you need me."

Thor batted Loki's hand away, but he was smiling. He nodded and once Loki was out the door he turned back to Steve.

"The healers were able to remove all traces of the venom, however it seemed to have a reaction with the serum. It seems like it has slowed the regenerating and healing properties. Your leg is broken and there is a couple of deep cuts and it will take longer than usual to heal." Thor explained.

"But I'll be okay? It won't be permanent? I'm not feeling any pain right now." Steve asked softly

"Yes, you'll be just fine. Once your body has recovered from the venom, which the healer's said would take a few weeks as the venom used part of your serum to make it stronger, the serum will take over and everything will be back to normal. As for the no pain, Asgard's healers are far more advanced than that of your home."

"That's…that's good. Thank you for allowing me to come here and helping me."

"No thanks is needed. Now, if you don't have anything more, I have some meetings to attend." Thor nodded his head and turned to leave. He was at the door when Steve's voice stopped him.

"Wait, Thor!"

Thor turned around and just stared at Steve. He really didn't want to hear anything the man had to say. Even two years later the pain of seeing Steve kissing Bucky and hearing him moan still haunts his dreams. He loves Steve and would never want to see him hurt or worse, but he honestly planned to avoid Steve at all cost while he finished healing here in Asgard. He really didn't want to hear anything the man has to say.

"Look, I just want to say sorry. I'm sorry for what happened and I'm sorry that I hurt you." Steve said softly.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Thor laughed and even to his own ears it sounded hysterical. "Why would you be sorry? I was just a replacement. You never loved me. You were just using me to fill a void in your life."

"Thor, that's not true."

"Isn't it?" Thor yelled. Thunder could be heard outside and Thor knew he had to calm down and get control of his emotions so he wouldn't rain on his people's sunny day. "Ever since you found out Bucky was still alive you've been obsessed with him. I should have seen it, but I was blinded by my love for you. You broke my heart, Steven. I loved you with everything I had, but it just wasn't enough. It was never going to be enough because I wasn't Bucky."

Thor couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. He was so close to breaking down and he didn't want Steve to see him like that. So, without a backwards glance he turned and strode out of the room, leaving behind a stunned and speechless Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki coming to Thor's defense is a weakness for me. There's so many fics out there with hurt Loki and a protective Thor, which are all amazing, but I just think there needs to be more protective Loki out there!
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying this! Love getting the comments and kudos, they make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been a week since Thor brought Steve to Asgard. He hasn't seen him or even wanted to see him. He's been kept up with his progress by one of the healers and that was enough for Thor. As long as his healing was going good, Thor didn't want to spare another thought on the man.

However much he tried, though, he couldn't get Steve out of his head. Thor knew that he's been distracted this past week. Loki's had to elbow him plenty of times to get his attention. Thor just couldn't help it. Seeing Steve again brought up everything that he so diligently pushed down these past two years. All those old fears and insecurities were coming back to the surface and Thor was having trouble processing them. There were so many questions he wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't want to know. He just wanted to move on if that was even possible.

It was after dinner when Thor found himself in Loki's room. He was sitting on the floor in front of the bed while Loki brushed and braided his hair. It was something they always did growing up and started again when Thor was first back here and was dealing with his breakup with Steve. It was now something comforting for the brothers and it was a time where they both found it easier to talk to one another.

"You finally realize that you should have left that Captain down on Midgard?" Loki asked as he pulls at some tangles in Thor's hair.

Thor grimaced as his hair was pulled but he shook his head. "No. He may not love me, but I could not leave him there to die."

"Well, that’s your decision. If it's not that then, what has you so distracted brother?"

It was silent as Loki continued to brush the tangles out of Thor's hair as Thor thought about his question. He knew that his insecurities were bothering him again, but the main thing was that he just didn't know what Bucky had that he didn't. He had loved Steve with everything that he had. He gave him gifts and tokens of his affections. He told him he loved him every chance he got (which was multiple times a day because Thor couldn't get enough of Steve's small smile and slight blush at being told that.) Thor just didn't know what he did wrong.

A sharp pull of his hair brought him back to the present and he reached back to swat at Loki's legs.

"That hurt." He complained.

"You were thinking too much, brother. I had to get your attention somehow." Loki said with a smirk.

"You could have just said my name."

"I could have, but that wouldn't nearly be as satisfying. Now, tell me what you were thinking."

Thor sighed and let Loki braid his hair for a few minutes until he knew what he wanted to say.

"Well, I can't figure out where I went wrong. I showed him my love and told him every day and yet I wasn't good enough. If he was still in love with Bucky why didn't he just break it off with me when he found out he was still alive? I just don't understand what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you Thor." Loki finished the braid and then switched spots with Thor. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's all on that Captain. If he still felt that strongly about his friend he shouldn't have dragged you along. He should have been up front about his relationship from the moment he found out his friend was still alive. None of this is your fault."

Thor frowned and concentrated on brushing Loki's hair. He knew that everything Loki said was true, but he still felt like he just wasn't enough for Steve. If Steve had truly loved him, he wouldn't have hidden his past relationship from Thor. He would have told him everything and Thor wouldn't have had to walk in on him kissing Bucky.

"But I-"

"No." Loki interrupted. "No buts. You are without blame here, brother. This all lies on Steve's shoulders. Maybe you should talk to him."

Hearing Loki tell him to talk to Steve was such a surprise to Thor that he couldn't hold back the laughter.

"What? What's so funny? Have you finally gone mad, brother?"

Thor chuckled and got started on braiding Loki's hair.

  
"You telling me to talk to him is the last thing I thought I would hear come out of your mouth. I thought you didn't want me to have anything to do with him?"

Loki sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I do not want you to have anything to do with him, but I know that you have to move on. You need the answers and the only way for you to do that is to talk to him."

Thor focused on finishing with the last braid of Loki's hair as he thought about what his brother just said. He was afraid of talking with Steve, he didn't want to actually hear the man say that he never loved him. But on the other hand, he wanted to hear what Steve had to say. He wanted to know what he did wrong. Obviously he did something wrong if Steve was so quick to abandon him for Bucky. 

"I guess you are right." Thor said. He stood up and pulled Loki up with him. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of Loki's neck. "Thank you brother. I shall see you in the morning."

Thor then left to go to his own rooms. After doing his nightly routines, he laid down and tried to not think of Steve. It didn't help much and after running their whole relationship through his mind, he was dreading going to talk to Steve. He sighed and turned over for the thousandth time and wished that sleep would soon claim him.

It never did.

********

It was another week before Thor finally got the nerve to talk to Steve. He was getting tired of Loki's pointed looks and the fact that he kept asking Thor over and over if he talked to Steve yet. After calling him an annoying little shit and being stabbed for it, Thor finally decided to go and talk to Steve.

He was standing in front of the door to Steve's rooms and trying to get the nerve to knock. He thought about what Loki had said the other week and knew that he had to do this. It was time for him to move on.

With that thought in mind, he raised his hand up and quickly knocked.

"Come in." He heard Steve shout.

Thor took a deep breath and pushed the door open and walked into the room.

"Good evening, Steven." Thor greeted. He smirked on the inside when he saw the shock and surprise on Steve's face. He was definitely spending too much time with Loki if that look brought joy to him.

"Thor? What…I didn't think you'd ever come by." Steve said.

"I came to check on you. How are you doing?" Thor internally rolled his eyes. He had no idea why he said that.

"Oh, I'm doing good. The, uh healers, said that the mutated serum that Hydra created is slowly but surely leaving my body. They said it should be completely gone in another day or two. Some of the deeper cuts already disappeared."

"That’s good. What about your leg?"

"It's still broken, but once the venom is completely out of my body, it should only take about a day for my leg to heal."

"That is good to hear. You will be back in fighting condition in no time."

"Yep, in no time."

The two lapsed into an awkward silence and Thor didn't know how to change the topic to what he really was here for.

"You didn't come here to ask me how I was doing did you?" Steve asked.

"No, I didn't." Thor chuckled. "Loki made me realize that we really need to have a talk."

"Loki? The same Loki that was in here threatening me to not talk to you while I'm here. That Loki?"

Thor smirked as he walked further into the room and sat down on a chair across from Steve's bed.

"Yeah, well, he thinks it would be good for me to have some closure so I'll be able to move on."

"Oh." Steve whispered. "Look, Thor, I am really sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

Thor leaned back and took a good long look at Steve. Thor knew Steve well, at least he thought he did, and Steve was always earnest when he apologized. Thor nodded and accepted his apology.

"I just don't understand why you were not truthful with me." Thor said. "The months you spent looking for Bucky, you had me believe that he was just a friend. I would have understood if you told me from the beginning that he was your lover. I wouldn't have expected you to not have had past lovers."

"I know. I should have told you. I just didn't want you to be jealous and mad at me for looking for him. I didn't want you to think that I was just looking for him to get back together with him."

"I probably would have been jealous." Thor admitted.

"Yeah, you are really possessive." Steve teased.

Thor laughed and felt himself relax. It was a good sign. He knew that everything wasn't going to be back to normal, but for the first time in two years Thor had hope that maybe they could form a friendship, but there was still things Thor needed to know.

"Did you ever love me?" Thor whispered. "Was I just someone you passed the time with? Did you just use me so you wouldn't be alone?"

"Thor no." Steve grunted as he sat up. He looked at Thor and shook his head. "You were never someone to just pass the time with. You were… everything. When I woke up and found out that I was decades in the future, I felt so alone and like a stranger to this world. When I met you and we started dating, I finally felt like I was me again. And I did love you, Thor, I still do. I never stopped."

Thor had to lean forward to hear that last part. Steve still loved him? No, that didn't make any sense.

"If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have went behind my back and cheated on me with Bucky. So, don't sit here and tell me that you love me still. I don't believe you."

"You have every right to not believe me." Steve said earnestly. "But it’s true. That kiss that you walked in on was the first time. We didn't do anything before that. Yes, I still had feelings for Bucky, but I was never going to act on them. Bucky kissed me and I should have pushed him away, but my feelings for him and him actually being alive and all my emotions were there and I kissed back. When you left it broke my heart."

Thor frowned as he listened to Steve. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Steve still loved him. However, Steve admitted that he still had feelings for Bucky and Thor felt that pang in his chest of not being enough.

"But you didn't try and stop me from leaving. You didn't call on me or do anything to get me back. You just let me leave and you stayed with Bucky. You may love me, but it's clear who you love more. I'm just not enough for you."

Steve sighed and leaned back on the bed. "That is my biggest regret. I didn't go after you because I thought that what I wanted was Bucky. He was familiar. He's seen me at my weakest and most vulnerable and he was comfortable. I'm not going to lie, Bucky and I did have a relationship, but I wasn't entirely happy. I missed you and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm pretty sure Bucky knows that I'm not over you and that the feelings I thought I had for him wasn't what it used to be. Too much has changed. I should have gone after you, but I was afraid of you rejecting me, so I just stayed with Bucky."

Thor could admit, if only to himself, that he was at least a little bit pleased at hearing that Steve no longer had feelings for Bucky. It also felt really good to learn that it wasn't anything he did to make Steve turn towards Bucky. He sighed as he felt some of the guilt and tension he's been having for the past two years start to fade away.

"Well, I think Loki was right." Thor said as he stood up. "I definitely needed this talk. Thank you Steven for speaking and explaining things to me. I'll be on my way now, leave you to yourself."

Thor smiled and nodded his head and turned to leave. He only made it a couple of steps before Steve's voice stopped him. 

"No, wait Thor!" Steve hollered.

Thor turned around and looked at Steve with a small confused smile on his face. "Yes, Steven? You need me to get you a healer or a servant?"

Steve shook his head. "No. No I just wanted to see if maybe there's a chance that we can be friends. Maybe something more."

Thor reached up a rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't expecting that. He just thought that after they talked it would go back to the way things were these past two years, Thor in Asgard and Steve on Midgard. He never thought of the possibility of them becoming friends let alone getting back together.

"I…I don't know." Thor said honestly. "You hurt me, Steven. There's still a lot of things I have to work through and think about. I know it's been two years and we just discussed everything, but I don’t know if I can just jump right in again."

"That’s completely understandable." Steve sighed. "But think about it? We can just be friends, nothing more."

"I'll think about it." Thor whispered before he turned and took his leave. There was a lot of things Thor needed to think about, but there was that little spark of hope that appeared during their talk, that just wouldn't let him go.

Maybe they could be friends once again.

Maybe something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki braiding and brushing each others hair. Yes I went there and I love it! Also, Thor finally doesn't blame himself and I just want to hug him and tell him how amazing he is:D
> 
> Thank you to all those who left a comment or kudos! Please, keep them coming!
> 
> Just two chapters and an epilogue left! Hope you all are still enjoying this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates! Life just got in the way! Hope y'all enjoy the chapter and are enjoying this story!!
> 
> Thank you to all those who left a comment or kudos! Y'all are awesome!

A few days after Thor had that talk with Steve, he was walking down a hall in the palace. After their talk, Thor went and found Loki and told him everything. He told him how Steve wanted to be friends and how Thor, himself, was really open to the idea.

Loki had just smiled and reached out to grab the back of Thor's neck. "Just be careful. If he hurts you again, it will be the last thing he ever does." Loki had said and Thor interpreted that as Loki giving him his blessing. It didn't really surprise Thor that Loki gave him his blessing, they were finally back at the place where they wanted the best for each other and apparently Loki knew that Steve is what Thor wanted.

Thor had been notified this morning that the venom was completely out of Steve's system and all his cuts and his broken leg had healed completely. Thor knew that Steve was probably ready to get back home, but he was hoping that he would be able to convince him to stay for a few more days so Thor could show him around Asgard.

So, that is precisely what Thor planned to do. He had a little pep in his step as he walked down the halls and towards Steve's room. He knocked on the door and held his breath as he waited for Steve to answer.

Thor grinned brightly as Steve opened the door. Steve had a look of surprise on his face, but there was a big smile on his face.

"Thor, it's so good to see you. Come in." Steve greeted and stood back to let Thor in.

"I'm glad to see you up and about." Thor said as he entered Steve's room. He turned and smiled at Steve. "You look good."

Thor smiled as he watched Steve's cheeks and ears turn pink. Thor always loved that he could make Steve blush. The super soldier was absolutely adorable when he did.

"Th-thanks. You don't look to bad yourself. Being king suits you."

"Yeah, I love it. It's stressful at times, but that’s where Loki comes in. He makes sure I don't stress out too much. He's been really good for me since I came back."

"I'm glad. I know how much you missed your brother. I'm happy for you that you got him back."

They both lapsed into silence. They were both thinking that the reason that Thor and Loki became so close once again, was because of Steve's betrayal.

It was Thor that decided to break the silence.

"So, I know you're probably ready to head home and I just thought-"

"I'm not!" Steve interrupted. Seeing the surprise on Thor's face, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I mean, I'm not ready to go home. I'd like to stay, if that’s alright with you?"

Thor knew that he had that big smile on his face that would make Loki call him "a big oaf."

"Of course it's alright with me!" Thor exclaimed and reached out and grabbed Steve's shoulders. "I can finally show you around my home like I've always wanted to. I can show you the fields where Loki and I train. I can show you the stream where I used to swim and went to relax when I was younger. I can take you to the markets to see things and beings that you have never seen before. I'll show you everything."

Steve couldn't stop smiling and it just got bigger and bigger as he listened to Thor list off the things. "I can't wait. I should have listened to you. I should have left with you once I found Bucky. We could have been so happy."

Thor's smile softened and he slid his hand up to cup Steve's cheek. "It's okay Steven. I wish things could have been different, but it's in the past. Let's learn from it and move on. I'm working on forgiving you and you should work on forgiving yourself."

Steve smiled and nodded. "I will Thor."

Thor looked at Steve for another moment before nodding and putting some space between them. He could feel all those feelings of love he tried to bury start to resurface, but he knew it was way too soon for him to be thinking about that. He was still afraid of getting hurt again, especially since Steve would be going back to Midgard where Bucky was. So, he didn't want to rush into anything. Right now his focus was just on getting their friendship back.

Thor cleared his throat and smiled at Steve. "As much as I would love to start showing you around today, I'm afraid that I have some meetings to attend. Loki wouldn't be too happy if I left him alone to deal with the Elders."

"Oh, yeah, that's okay." Steve said and Thor could hear the disappointment that Steve was trying to hide.

"But I will make plans to insure that I am available for the next few days."

"I can't wait. From what I've seen from my balcony, Asgard is a beautiful place."

"Aye it is. Now, I must be going or Loki will start planning a prank on me if I'm even a minute late."

"Alright I wouldn't want to be the reason that you are subjected to one of Loki's pranks."

Thor laughed and made his way to the door. "I will see you bright and early tomorrow. Meet me in Mother's garden and we shall have breakfast together."

"That sounds great. I'll see you then."

Thor gave a little wave and then left.

Judging by the weird looks Loki kept giving him throughout the day, he knew that he had the biggest smile on his face.

********

The next morning, Thor woke earlier than usual and went to his mother's garden and made sure that the servants were setting everything in just the right spot. He knew he was getting in their way when one of them smiled sweetly and gently urged him to go pick some flowers for the centerpiece.

Thor picked some deep red ones that he knew Steve would like. By the time he brought them over, all the servants had the food set out and were leaving. Thor put the flowers in the vase and decided to sit and wait so he wouldn't start pacing in all of his nervous excitement.

Thor was starting to get more nervous than excited as the minutes went by and there was no sign of Steve. He started to reach up and run his fingers through his hair, but stopped when he realized he would mess up the intricate braid that Loki had done for him.

When the nerves finally got to be too much, he stood up and turned to walk out only to run into Steve.

"Oh, Steve, you made it!" Thor grinned and reached out to grab Steve's shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry for being late, but your palace is huge and I kind of got lost." Steve said with a slight blush.

Thor laughed and guided Steve over to the table. "I guess I should have sent a servant to fetch you. But that doesn't matter. You're here and so our day can began."

"This is a beautiful garden." Steve said as he sat down and smiled at Thor. "So many beautiful flowers that I've never seen before. I would love to come out here and do some sketches."

"That would be nice. Mother would love to see those sketches. She is very proud of her garden."

"She should be. Will I meet her and your father while I'm here?"

Thor shook his head and passed out the bread and jams. "No, they are currently on Vanaheim . Ever since Odin stepped down, they've been enjoying time to themselves and traveling the nine realms. Maybe you could come back and visit when they're here."

"Yeah, I would like that."

They spent the morning in Frigga's garden catching up on everything that has happened to them in the last two years. Thor couldn't stop smiling as he walked with Steve around the gardens. It was nearing lunch when Thor decided it was time to show Steve the market.

"Come, Steven, let me show you the market. We will have lunch there and you can see some sights you've never seen before."

Thor guided Steve to the area where merchants from all across the realms were set up. As Thor led Steve down to the market he couldn't stop from smiling and laughing at Steve's reaction. It was one of shock and awe and Thor just couldn't stop staring at him.

They spent a couple of hours at the markets where they tasted every delicacy from all the nine realms. Thor didn't hesitate to buy anything Steve wanted. There was a few token protest from Steve in the beginning, but when Thor reminding him that he was king and money wasn't an object, Steve relented and let Thor buy him anything he wanted.

After the market, Thor decided to take Steve to the stream where he and Loki spent their youth playing and where Thor still liked to go for some alone time.

They were sitting in the shade under the same tree Thor has been sitting under for centuries. He sighed as he leaned against the tree and watched as the breeze moved through the trees.

"So, you and Loki worked everything out?." Steve asked softly.

Thor smiled and nodded. "Yes. We have overcome our differences and we are closer than ever before."

"That’s good. I know before you…um, left, that you were hoping that Loki would be open to being your brother again."

"It took some time, but eventually I was able to break through the walls he had built around his heart."

"I'm happy for you Thor. I really am. You have a good life here. I mean, you're the king."

Thor laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I never thought my life would be like this."

What went unspoken was that Thor had pictured Steve by his side. On Midgard or here on Asgard, it didn't matter. As long as Thor had Steve then everything else was just minor details.

"Anyway," Thor said, "Tell me what happened to you these past couple of years."

Steve talked about new things he had discovered. About the movies and music and tv shows that he was learning about. He talked about fights the Avengers had. He made sure not to bring up Bucky. He didn't want to ruin the day.

It wasn't until the sun was getting low that they left the stream. On the way back to the palace, Thor made a detour to show Steve one of Asgard's greatest treasures.

"This is beautiful." Steve said in awe as they walked through an orchard. "Where are we?"

"This is Idunn's orchard. The apples she grows here are what give the gods eternal youthfulness." Thor explained.

"And here I thought you were just born looking that good."

Thor laughed and shook his head. There was much Steve still had to learn about Asgard and the rest of the galaxy. Thor was looking forward to teaching him.

"Asgardians can live for millennia. In our youth, we age just as your youth on Midgard does. Once we reach adulthood, we age at a much slower rate. We feast on Idunn's apples to keep us young and living thousands of years."

They walked around the orchard for another hour. Thor was enjoying reminiscing about his and Loki's adventures in sneaking into the orchard and Idunn chasing them. He looked over and smiled when Steve was already looking at him.

"What?" Thor asked around a chuckle.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how amazing this day was." Steve said softly.

"It was a pretty good day. It made me incredibly happy to finally show you my home."

"Asgard is a beautiful place. But that isn't what made today amazing."

Thor stopped walking as Steve reached out and grabbed his arm. Thor turned to look at Steve and his breath caught at the look in Steve's eyes.

"I missed you." Steve whispered. "Spending today with you made it even more clear just how much I love you."

Steve took a step forward and before Thor knew what was happening, Steve's lips were on his, kissing him.

Thor's eyes closed automatically and he couldn't help but kiss back. Oh how he had missed this. When he felt the first brush of Steve's tongue against his, Thor was shocked out of the bliss.

"Steven." Thor gasped and pushed him back slightly. "I…I can't. I'm so sorry."

With that, Thor turned and ran back towards the palace, ignoring Steve calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally got to show Steve Asgard! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and just having them be all soft and sweet with each other! Also poor Thor, baby is so confused at the end:/
> 
> I love reading and replying to comments so please keep them coming!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter! I know, I know, not much warning, but don't worry, there is an epilogue! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter!
> 
> Also, thanks to all those who already left a comment or kudos! You're the best:D

He couldn't believe what just happened. Well, he could, but it still took him by surprise. When he felt Steve's lips on his, it felt like coming home. He wanted so badly to lean into the kiss and wrap his arms around Steve, but then all those fears of not being enough and all the pain of seeing Steve with Bucky came rushing forward and he just couldn't do it.

He ran straight to Loki's room, not even bothering to knock, just barged right in. If it was any other time he would have laughed at the startled look Loki gave him, but with what just happened, it barely registered for Thor.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Loki asked as he glared at Thor.

"Steve just kissed me." Thor admitted as he stared at Loki.

"That’s all?"

"What do you mean, 'that’s all?' He kissed me! On the lips!"

Loki just sighed and rolled his eyes, going back to mixing ingredients for one of his spells.

"Thor, isn't that what you want? I mean, I know you were trying to move on, but you don't have to be Heimdall to see that you still have feelings for him and him for you. And after the day you spent with him? It's no wonder he kissed you."

Thor stopped pacing and turned to face his brother. He knew Loki was right. He had wanted to move on, but he just couldn't.

He had thought he loved Jane, but in reality that was nothing compared to what he felt for Steve. As soon as Thor really started to spend time with Steve, he knew that his feelings for his teammate wasn't platonic. He had ended his relationship with Jane as soon as he realized that he would rather spend time with Steve than with her. And once Thor acknowledged his feelings for the Captain, it wasn't long before he was totally and completely in love with the man.

"I do. I do still love him." Thor said as he went and stood beside his brother.

"Then what's the problem? If you both are still in love with each other and he kissed you, why are you in here with me and not in the bed with him?" Loki sighed.

"Because I'm afraid." Thor admitted. "What if we get back together and he realizes that he does love Bucky. That he would rather be with Bucky."

"Thor, you know how I feel about your precious Midgard and that captain of yours…"

"Yes, your advice was to leave him there and let him die."

Loki huffed and waved his hand. "What I'm trying to say is, I may not be the biggest fan of him, but I see how happy he makes you. And, I'm only going to say this once, I want you to be happy, brother. He makes you happy so I think you should be with him."

Thor smiled and ducked his head. Even though they had a stronger and closer relationship than ever before, Loki didn't share his feelings as often as Thor did and so it always warmed his heart when he heard how much his brother cares for him.

"Aww I love you too, brother." Thor said and wrapped Loki up in a big hug.

"Let me go you big oaf." Loki hissed and struggled to get out of Thor's hold.

"Nope. Not until you say you love me too." Thor laughed and tightened his hold on Loki.

Loki growled and kicked at Thor's shin until Thor fell on the ground. There were grunts and groans as they rolled around and wrestled on the floor. There was also laughter as they fought to be the one on top. They tumbled all over the floor, trying to beat their brother. They knocked over tables and chairs and books that were stacked precariously next to Loki's bed. It finally ended when Loki pulled a dagger from some hidden area and stabbed Thor in the arm.

"Really? I thought you were done with that." Thor groaned as he pulled the knife out.

Loki looked down and grinned at Thor. "Nope. It still comes in handy."

Thor grumbled as he pushed Loki off of him and they just laid there trying to catch their breaths.

Without a thought, Loki healed Thor's wound and sighed. "So, you know what you're going to do?"

"I don't know." Thor shrugged. "I want to be with him, but I'm still afraid."

"Look, brother, I think your captain has learned his lesson. It may take some time for the two of you to become what you once were, but it is possible. If you truly want him back, you'll just have to take that risk."

"I guess you're right. He makes me happy and I truly want to be with him. I guess I have my answer now."

Thor stood up and helped his brother up. "Thank you, Loki. You've truly been a help."

"Of course I have. I mean, I am the smartest one on this planet."

Thor laughed and rolled his eyes, "I wish I was as humble as you are, brother." Thor teased as he walked towards the door.

"Yes, but you didn't deny it."

"No, I didn't."

They shared one last smile as Thor closed the door behind him. He took a minute before he found some determination and headed towards Steve's room.

Once at his door, he only hesitated a second before he knocked on the door. He waited and when he didn't hear anything he sighed.

"Steven are you in there?" He called out. He didn't know if Steve was in there, but Thor wouldn't be surprised if Steve wasn't going to open the door for him after he ran away from him.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for running away. I was just surprised and all those old fears came back and I didn't know what to do. But I talked to Loki and he made me realize that I want to be with you again. That the way I feel for you and the way you make me feel is much more important than my fears."

Thor sighed and rested his head against the door. "I love you, Steven."

"I would have figured that Loki would've told you to stay away from me and never see me again."

Thor jumped at the sound of Steve's voice and he quickly turned around.

"Steven! How long have you been standing there?" Thor asked.

"Since the beginning. I heard all of it Thor, even that last part." Steve said softly as he walked up to Thor.

"I meant all of it. I love you Steven and I want to be with you. And to be fair, Loki told me I should have left you on Earth in the beginning, so I think there is some improvement."

Steve chuckled and reached out to brush some of Thor's hair behind his ears. "Why am I not surprised? But I'm glad you didn't listen to him."

"Well, he is just the advisor. I don't have to listen to everything he sa-"

Thor was interrupted by Steve's lips on his and this time, instead of freezing and running away, Thor leaned forward and put all the love and passion into the kiss.

Someone moaned, Thor couldn't tell if it was him or Steve. Steve wrapped his arms around Thor's waist and pulled him close. It was definitely him who moaned that time as he felt Steve's hands trail down to squeeze his ass.

It took a lot of will power for him to pull back and stop kissing Steve. He smiled at Steve and pecked him quickly on the lips.

"I think it would be best if we made our way into your room." Thor whispered against Steve's lips.

He laughed as Steve didn't hesitate and dragged him through the door.

"I…I don't want to go to fast for you." Steve said softly as he played with the bottom of Thor's tunic. "I want you, but I don't want to push you."

Thor leaned forward and kissed Steve gently. "I want you too. I don't want to wait, Steven."

Thor reached out and pulled Steve's borrowed tunic off and let Steve do the same for him. Thor reached down and took Steve's hand and guided him to the bed.

"You're so beautiful. I missed this, missed you, so much." Thor slid off Steve's shoes and then slowly took off his pants. He let out a loud moan when he realized Steve wasn't wearing anything underneath them.

"I couldn't find any underwear around here." Steve whispered.

Thor chuckled and reached out to run his finger down Steve's length. "I'm not complaining."

"Thor." Steve moaned, just the barest touch by Thor had him ready to go. "C'mon Thor. Hurry it up."

Thor didn't waste any time and quickly kicked his boots off and slid out of his pants. He climbed up on the bed, straddling Steve's hips and just marveled at the fact that he was with Steve. He honestly never thought he would see Steve like this again, never really let himself hope either.

"Everything okay, Thor?" Steve asked softly as he reached up and rubbed his hands up and down Thor's biceps.

Thor smiled and leaned down to kiss Steve. "Everything is just fine. I just never thought I would get to see you like this again."

"I know, but I'm here now and I'm never going to leave again."

Thor looked in Steve's eyes and when he saw the honesty and love shining in them he smiled and leaned down to kiss along Steve's jaw. He moaned and thrusted his hips down when he felt Steve's hand tangle in his hair and gave it a tug.

"I need to be inside of you, my beloved." Thor whispered against Steve's lips. "I want to feel you all around me."

It's been so long since Thor was inside Steve. The last time they had sex, Thor was the one receiving (or the bottom as Tony explained it). Before that Steve had been gone for weeks looking for Bucky. They never had any qualms about switching. They both loved to be the one receiving or giving and normally they just let it happen normally.

However, Thor wanted to be the one inside of Steve, wanted to be buried deep inside his beloved. There was so much Thor wanted to do with Steve, but all of that could wait. He just needed to feel Steve.

He reached down and started to stroke the captain. He knew exactly what Steve liked and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head and smirked as Steve let out a loud moan.

"Don't be a tease." Steve groaned and gave another sharp tug to Thor's hair. "Do you have any lube here?"

"Sort of." Thor said as he quickly reached over and grabbed the Asgardian version of lube. He held it up and smiled down at Steve. "Someone seems impatient."

"I am. I've been dreaming of this moment for a while now. I don't want to wait. We have time to take our time later."

Thor nodded and leaned down to kiss Steve deeply. "As you wish, my love."

Thor wasted no time in pouring the lube on his fingers and lining one up with Steve's entrance. He slowly slid his finger inside and at the same time leaned down to kiss along Steve's chest.

"You're so beautiful, Steven. The most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on." Thor mumbled against Steve's skin. He licked a stripe across one of Steve's nipple and gave it a little nip. He thrusted his finger in and out and when he heard Steve let out little breaths of pleasure, he added a second one.

"Thor." Steve gasped. He spread his legs wider and thrust down on Thor's fingers, wanting more. He pushed Thor's head down so he would keep his mouth on his nipple.

Thor knew how to use his mouth. He knew just where to bite, where to lick, where to suck to make Steve lose his mind. Without warning, Thor bit down harder on Steve's nipple and slipped a third finger inside. He slid his free hand down and started to lightly stroke Steve. He swiped his thumb over the head. He knew his touch wasn't enough, but he wanted to hear Steve lose it.

Steve screamed Thor's name and thrusted his hips up to find some kind of friction. "Thor, please. I need more. Don't make me wait."

Thor lifted his head up and smirked at the Captain. "I missed hearing you scream my name. I'm definitely going to make you do it several more times."

"Well, if you don't get inside me right now, you won't be hearing anything from me." Steve huffed.

Thor growled and rushed up to kiss Steve hard and deep. "I'm going to make you scream, my beloved. You're mine and I'm going to show you how much I love you."

Steve smiled and reached up to gently caress Thor's cheek. "I know you love me. I love you too and I promise I'm going to be yours forever."

Thor closed his eyes and leaned into Steve's touch. Forever sounded perfect. He knew that he wouldn't be able to survive without Steve again. He would have to make sure that Steve was by his side for the rest of his life and he knew just what he would have to do. But that could wait until later. Right now, Thor just wanted to focus on the beautiful sight of Steve laying underneath him.

"Forever sounds perfect." Thor whispered and leaned down to kiss Steve gently, but filled with all the love he had for this man.

Thor kneeled between Steve's legs and lined up. He knew Steve could take him, but he wanted to savor the feeling of finally being inside of Steve. He slowly pushed inside and sighed. It felt like coming home.

He watched as Steve closed his eyes as he finally bottomed out. Normally, their love making could get pretty hard and rough (being a super solider and a god didn't lead to gentility most of the time), but now, Thor wanted to savor this moment. He wanted Steve to feel all the love he felt for him. He wanted this to be slow and gentle and reassuring.

"You can move you know." Steve said with a small understanding smile on his face.

Thor just nodded and rearranged himself so his hands were on either side of Steve's head. He felt Steve's legs wrap around his waist and he started to slowly pull almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He leaned down and started to mouth at Steve's neck, leaving marks that he knew would be gone by the morning.

"Thor." Steve gasped and once again brought his hands to tangle in Thor's long hair.

Thor smiled against Steve's throat and gave a kiss to the mark he just left there. He lifted his head and smiled down at the captain. "Don't worry, love, I’m going to take good care of you."

He picked up his pace and started to thrust in and out faster and harder. He wanted to see Steve come undone. He let out a moan as Steve's grip on his hair tightened and he pulled on it.

"Steven." Thor moaned. "You feel so good, love. Missed this so much. I'm so glad to have you back."

"Come on, Thor, touch me. I want your hands on me." Steve begged.

Well, Thor couldn't deny his love that request. He stopped thrusting and rearranged them so he was on his knees and Steve's legs were bent and spread wide. He reached down and started to stroke Steve hard and fast. He started to thrust again, harder and faster and deeper than before.

"Fuck!" Steve cried out and twisted his hands in the blankets.

Thor chuckled and smirked down at his lover. Steve was always so proper and it was only when they were like this that Thor heard Steve swear. It always sent a thrill through him when he got to make Steve lose it.

"Come on, Steven, I want to hear you. Don't hold back on me."

Thor took Steve's legs and threw them over his shoulders as he fucked him harder. He wanted to hit that spot that he knew would make Steve completely lose it.

"Oh shit." Steve moaned. "Fuck Thor. Right there. Fucking right there."

Thor grinned as he knew that he had hit his target. He knew he wasn't going to last long and wanted to see Steve cum.

"Come on, love, I'm so close. Touch yourself, Steven. Want to see you cum. Want to feel you cum."

Thor watched as Steve started to stroke himself. It was such a beautiful sight to see.

"That's it, Steve. So beautiful. I'm so close. So close, baby."

"Thor." Steve moaned. "I'm gonna cum. Thor!"

Steve came and screamed Thor's name. Thor moaned as he felt Steve's muscles clench around him. "Shit, Steven." Thor moaned. He thrusted a few more times before he came deep inside of Steve.

He let out a groan as he let Steven's legs fall to the side and he collapsed on top of Steve. He nuzzled his face in Steve's neck and gave him a soft kiss on his pulse point.

"I love you." He mumbled and wrapped his arms around Steve. He heard Steve sighed and felt his hand start to pet his head.

"I forgot how much I loved how you turn into an octopus after sex." Steve said.

Thor laughed and lifted his head to kiss Steve. At the angle he couldn't reach his lips so he laid one on his chin. He carefully pulled out and rolled off of Steve, lying next to him. He smiled as Steve followed and rested his head on his chest and threw a leg over his.

"Are you sure I'm the one that turns into an octopus?" Thor teased fondly.

Steve hummed and nodded his head. "Definitely."

Thor laughed and kissed the top of Steve's head. This was perfect. He finally felt complete. For the last two years he never felt complete, never felt whole. He knew it was because he didn't have Steve. There was a big space in his heart, that until this moment was empty. Now, he felt whole and happy.

He sighed and buried his nose in Steve's hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in Steve's comforting scent. He knew that he could never not be with Steve again. Steve had promised him forever and Thor would see to that. He didn't know if the serum coursing through Steve's body would prolong his life, but he knew something that would.

"Steven?" Thor asked softly.

"I'm awake." Steve mumbled. He lifted his head and smiled up at Thor.

Thor smiled back and couldn't resist leaning forward to kiss the tip of Steve's nose. His smiled widened as he watched Steve's nose scrunch up and a slight blush appear on his cheeks.

Instead of a big speech where Thor told Steve how happy Steve makes him. Instead of pouring out his heart about how Steve makes him feel alive and brings such joy to his life. Instead of confessing how much he loves him and that he couldn't picture a life without him, he just simply asked:

"Marry me?"

If it was any other moment, the surprised look on Steve's face would have made Thor laugh. However, he was honestly too nervous to do much else but smile sheepishly at him.

"Come again?" Steve asked.

"You promised me forever." Thor said softly. "And I want that. I don't know how long you will live with the serum, but I want you by my side for forever. Marry me and that can happen."

"Are you serious? Are you really asking me to marry you?"

"I am. I love you Steven. I want you to rule by my side. I want to spend the rest of my live with you."

"Rest of your life? Thor that’s thousands of years. I don't think I'll live that long. I mean, I don't know if I'll live like a normal human or a bit longer with this serum, but I don't think it would be thousands of years. And I don't think I would make a good king. I know nothing about being a king, especially one in space."

Thor just smiled and reached up to cup Steve's cheek. "Remember Idunn's orchard? You'll be able to eat her fruit. You'll live as long as Loki and me. As for the king part, don't worry, you'll learn. Plus you have Loki and I to help you."

Thor sighed as Steve sat up. He knew Steve and so he wasn't surprised that Steve had a bunch of questions about everything. Thor really just wanted an answer, so he sat up and reached out to intertwine their fingers.

"So, what do you say? Want to marry me, live for thousands of years, and rule Asgard by my side?" Thor asked with a cheeky grin.

Steve smiled and leaned forward to kiss Thor softly. "Yes to all of those things."

Thor laughed and wrapped his arms around Steve and hugged him tight. "That makes me the happiest man alive, but I'm sensing a but there."

Steve sighed and nodded. "But not now." He pulled back so he could look at Thor. "I want all of that with you Thor, I really do, but Earth still needs me. The Avengers still need me. I can't leave that all behind just yet."

Thor frowned and nodded. He knew that Steve loved being an Avenger and saving people. Once they were married, Steve would have to spend most of his time here on Asgard because he would have duties that he would have to see too. And so Thor knew that he couldn't ask Steve to give up what he loves. At least not now.

"I know I can't ask you to give all that up and I won't do that. Whenever you feel it's time, I'll be ready to wed you."

Steve smiled and leaned forward to kiss Thor. "I love you so much, Thor. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. You deserve so much better than me."

Thor shook his head and cupped Steve's cheeks. "You are more than I deserve. You are a good man Steven and I'm so incredibly lucky that you came back to me."

"I wish these last two years never happened. I'm so sorry Thor."

Thor smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss Steve's forehead. "I forgive you." Thor whispered. "I wish things happened differently, but we're together now and we'll be together for forever. I'm going to marry the most gorgeous, the most kind hearted man I have ever met."

Steve laughed and leaned forward to kiss Thor deeply. Thor wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him down on top of him.

They spent the rest of the day and night wrapped up in each other's arms, reacquainting themselves with the other's body. They were to be married and each of them couldn't be happier.

Thor couldn't wait until he was able to announce it to everyone that he was taking Steve as his husband. He couldn't wait until the day Steve was ready to come to Asgard and take his place next to Thor.

But for right now, Thor was happy with spending the next hours in bed with Steve.

********

Thor and Steve spent the next week inseparable. Thor showed Steve all around the palace and he even got Steve out in the training yards to spar and train with him and the Warriors Three and Sif. Steve even got to sit in on some of the meetings where he even got to voice his opinions once or twice. Thor would never forget Loki's grumblings as he had to admit that Steve's ideas were sound.

Everybody was excited when Thor announced their engagement. His parents wanted them married as soon as possible, but once Thor explained that Steve still had work to do on Midgard, they understood. However, Thor was pretty sure his mother and some of her handmaidens were already starting to prepare for it.

To say the least, the last week had been one of the best weeks in Thor's life. He couldn't wait for the day that Steve came to live here full time.

Unfortunately, the week had to come to an end, and with Steve being completely healed, it was time for him to return home.

They were having a feast in honor of Thor's and Steve's engagement and Thor was sitting on his throne and watched as Steve danced with his mother with a big and bright smile on his face.

"Well, it looks like you finally got everything you've ever wanted."

Thor looked over and smiled at Loki. "That I did, brother. I have the love of my life back with me and we are to be wed. I am king of a prosperous Asgard and I rule with my brother and best friend by my side. There's nothing more I could want."

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes. "So full of sentiment, brother." He grumbled, but Thor could see a slight upturn of Loki's lips.

"Well, one of us has to be."

"I'm happy for you Thor. After everything that we've been through, we both came out on top."

"That we did, brother. You know, with me getting married, Mother will definitely be on you to get married as well."

"Well, since you are the only one of us married, she'll be on you to give her grandchildren."

Thor laughed and reached out to pat Loki on the shoulder. "I'm sure she will be. But we both have time."

"Speaking of time," Loki said and turned to fully face Thor. "I figured you will be spending much more time between here and Midgard. I want you to know that I can handle things here whenever you wish to return to that little planet."

Thor's smile softened and he nodded. "This isn't another attempt to steal the throne, is it?" Thor teased.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You'll just have to wait and see."

Thor barked out a laugh and shook his head. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by Steve.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked as he kissed Thor in greeting and smiled at Loki. 

"No, nothing at all." Loki said with a polite smile.

"Good. Thor your Mother says you owe her the next dance."

Thor huffed but there was a smile on his face. "Then I shall go and dance with her. You still owe me a dance as well, love."

Steve nodded and smiled at Thor. "After you dance with your mother."

"Right. Will you and Loki be okay?"

"We'll be just fine. Isn't that right, Captain?" Loki said with big shit eating grin.

"Um yeah, we will be. Go have fun Thor."

With that, Thor gave Steve a kiss and Loki a pat to the back and went to go dance with his mother, leaving Loki and Steve by themselves.

"He really loves you, you know? He was so glad that you and him were working things out. I'm glad that he got you back." Steve said as he watched Thor dance with his mother.

"I'm glad that I got him back too." Loki said, being uncharacteristically truthful for a change. "He's my brother and I love him."

Loki turned then and stepped into Steve's line of sight.

"When he returned home two years ago, I hardly recognized him. I've known him for centuries and never once have I ever seen him so broken and hurt. Since my earliest memories of him, he was always smiling and bright and happy. But for two years he wasn't and that’s because of you."

"Loki I-" Steve tried to interrupt but closed his mouth as Loki held up a hand.

"Don't talk until I am finished, Captain." Loki hissed. "Two years to a god who will live thousands doesn't seem like much, and it isn't, but two years of seeing Thor utterly broken, of having him thinking that he isn't worthy of love and happiness, thinking that he didn't love you enough is two years too many. I have done unspeakable things and he has forgiven me just like he did you, and I swear if you take that forgiveness and throw it back in his face by hurting him again, there's nothing that will be able to keep me from making sure you die a long and painful death. Understood?"

Steve sighed and nodded his head. "If I ever hurt him like that again, I deserve nothing less. But you have my word, I'll never do anything to hurt Thor like that again."

Loki stared long and hard at Steve and when he saw that the super solider understood, he nodded and turned back to watch his brother dance.

"Now, if I were you Captain, I would prepare myself for a few rounds of dancing. My brother will not let you leave without dancing with him."

As usual, Loki was right.

Thor and Steve spent the rest of the night dancing and having a good time. It was a proper farewell for Steve and happy celebration of their engagement.

The next morning found Steve, Thor and Loki on the rainbow bridge, standing in front of the Bifrost.

"Well, I guess this is it." Steve said.

Thor reached out and grabbed Steve's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Don't worry, love, I'll be visiting you in a couple of weeks. And if you need me sooner, all you have to do is call for me and I'll be there."

"I know you will, Thor. I love you."

"I love you too, my love. I can't wait to see you again."

Thor smiled as Steve leaned over and kissed him.

"I can't wait to see you again either. Thor I…I want to thank you. For everything." Steve said softly

"You don't have to thank me, Steven. I love you and all is forgiven."

"Oh my norns, can we finish this up." Loki interrupted. "We do have a meeting to attend to with the delegates of Vanaheim, brother."

Thor rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Steve, bringing him in for a hug.

"Oh hush, brother, we'll get there in time." Thor sighed and squeezed Steve before stepping back.

"I'll see you soon, Steven." Thor said and smiled softly at his beloved.

"Can't wait." Steve whispered.

He turned and walked towards Heimdall. He gave one last look back and smiled at Thor as the bifrost took him back to Earth.

Thor stood there for a minute, just staring at the place Steve was just standing. He wanted nothing more than to follow the captain, but knew as King that he couldn't just abandoned his duties. It was going to be hard this long distance relationship, but Thor knew that it would be worth it.

He loved Steve and Steve loved him. There's nothing in all the realms that could separate them again. One day Steve will be ready. Thor didn't know when, but he knew that he had the rest of forever to be with Steve and thats all that matters.

"Come, brother, we have a kingdom to run." Thor said and turned from the bifrost with a smile on his face.

Everything was finally right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, a marriage proposal, a protective and threatening Loki, and a happy Thor, what more could you want?
> 
> All that's left is the epilogue! It's still currently being written but I hope to have it done and posted by the end of the week (no promises)!
> 
> If you could be so kind and leave a comment or kudos, I would be eternally grateful!


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I AM SO SO SO SORRY. I left you guys hanging for months and that was totally not my intention. I have no excuses, but the reason was because life got crazy busy. I got a new job, so getting used to working nights and shift work made writing near impossible, but I was determined to get this done for y'all. So, here you go, the last chapter. I was thinking about adding some time stamps later on, so if you want more in this verse let me know in the comments!
> 
> Again, thanks everyone for sticking with me all these months. I hope you enjoy the ending!

**_Fifteen Years Later- Earth_ **

Steve rolled over and smiled as he saw Thor snoring away. He reached over and brushed some hair behind the gods ear, not worried about waking him up as Thor slept like the dead. Steve chuckled as Thor leaned into his touch even in his sleep.

Steve took extra time this morning just staring at the sleeping god. Thor was supposed to return to Asgard this evening as him and Loki had to visit some of the other realms to negotiate some new trade deals. Thor had no idea how long it would take, so they had no idea when they would see each other next. It would probably be a few months, and even if this wasn't the first time, it just didn't sit right with Steve.

They've been doing this for fifteen years, but it never got easier. Steve hated waking up on the days they were to go back home. Sometimes, like this time, they would never know when they would get to see each other again. Other times they would have plans, but something came up to ruin them.

It sucked and Steve honestly didn't know how much longer he could take it. This time was bothering him more than usual. He just didn't want to say goodbye to Thor and go months without seeing him. He wanted nothing more than to be able to wake up with Thor every morning and not have the unknown hanging over them.

He leaned over and kissed Thor's cheek before he climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and when he got back to the bedroom he smiled softly when he saw Thor cuddling the pillow Steve had been using.

Steve quickly and quietly got dressed. With one last look at the sleeping god, Steve quietly shut the door to their room and headed to the big common area. He looked out of the wall of windows and could see several people already out training. He turned to go into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Bucky was there.

After coming back from Asgard, it was a bit awkward and tense between them. Steve didn't want Thor to have any doubts or worries so he made sure to never be alone with Bucky. It was hard for a while, no matter what, Bucky was still his best friend and he wanted to be there and help him. It wasn't until one visit from Thor, about six months after they got back together, and a conversation between him and Bucky that Steve had no idea about (and still has no idea what was said), that Thor told him that he trusted him and that Steve shouldn't give up his best friend.

Steve was so thankful, that that night he showed Thor just how thankful he was.

However, just because Thor trusted him to be with Bucky didn't mean that Thor was that friendly with the man. He was polite with him for Steve's sake, but other than that they didn't really talk. It wasn't until a couple years after, that Thor actually became friends with Bucky and now they love to gang up and tease Steve relentlessly.

Steve didn't really mind. He was just happy that the two most important people in his life were finally friends.

"Hey Bucky." Steve greeted as he headed straight to the coffee pot.

"Hey, Thor leave already?" Bucky mumbled as he stuffed a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"No, he isn't supposed to leave until this evening. Why?"

"Just wondering. You never come out without him. Figured he left and you're moping."

"I don't mope." Steve huffed as he sat down next to Bucky. "I just miss him when he leaves."

  
"I know you do. That's why I'm wondering why you're out here and not in bed with your god."

Steve just shrugged and sighed. He normally would spend every last minute with Thor, not leaving his side for anything. Usually he would still be in bed and watching Thor sleep, thinking about how lucky he was to have this literal god in his life. He would already be dreading when it was time for Thor to leave, hating to say goodbye to the man he loved, but knowing that they each had their responsibilities, Thor in Asgard and Steve here on Earth.

Steve sighed and twisted the ring on his finger.

It was a couple months after Thor's proposal that Thor surprised him with a visit and a romantic dinner. Steve had known something was up because everybody was trying their hardest to keep Steve busy and away from the tower. He just didn't expect what they were hiding to be Thor setting up a table for two, surrounded by candles, out on the balcony and a romantic dinner for them.

Thor wasn't supposed come visit for another two weeks, so Steve was utterly speechless as he walked into his room and saw Thor standing there, waiting for him. His speechlessness continued as he was lead out to their balcony and saw the set up there.

"Thor, this is incredible." He had said as they sat down to eat their meal. "But what is all this for? I didn't forget my birthday again, did I?"

Thor had laughed and reached out to take Steve's had. "No you didn't. I just wanted to surprise you. And I know I already asked you this, but I want to do it right. So…"

Thor then got down on his knee and held out a little black box. Steve's eyes widened in shock and a surprise laugh broke free.

"Loki told me that since you are of Midgard that you might appreciate a traditional Midgardian proposal. With the help of our friends," Here they had both glanced over and could see the rest of the Avengers not so subtlety watching them. "I planned this all for you. You are it, Steven. You are the one I want to spend forever with. I know, I already asked this and you already told me your answer, but Steven Grant Rogers, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." Steve said. He couldn't wait and got down on his knees and kissed Thor. "You are so amazing. Now, put the ring on me."

Thor didn't hesitate and slipped the ring on. They exchanged a few more hugs and kisses before their friends lost their patience and burst out the door with cheers and congratulations for them.

A few months later, they had a little wedding ceremony and reception. It was just them and their closest friends and Thor's family. It was simple, but Steve wanted it that way. He knew that he would have to have another ceremony in Asgard, but this was planned so all their friends could attend.

It was one of the best days of their life and one that they will cherish for the rest of their lives.

"Hey, you okay?" Bucky asked, breaking Steve out of his thoughts.

Steve looked up and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

Steve watched as Bucky took a long look at him before a smile spread on his face. "It's about time, Stevie. Should have done this a long time ago." Bucky laughed as he stood up and patted Steve on the back.

Steve frowned and turned to look at Bucky. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Bucky said with a cheesy grin. "Just know that I am incredibly happy for you, Stevie. You and Thor deserve all the happiness. You deserve this."

Steve rolled his eyes and stood up to put his coffee cup in the sink. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Apparently I do." Bucky said with a soft smile. "But I think you're going to figure it out soon enough."

With that Bucky gave one last pat on the back and left Steve standing in the kitchen alone and with a confused look on his face. He shook his head and made his way to the balcony overlooking some of the training yards.

He leaned against the railing as he watched Peter Parker and Natasha spar.

Steve smiled as he watched Natasha pin Peter to the ground and had him tap out. Even though Natasha was in her forties, she was still able to take down the young up and comers. However, he could still see the aging in her and all of the other Avengers.

Natasha now worked more behind the scenes, training and strategizing and investigating. However, Steve is pretty sure that she still does the odd mission now and then. She didn't look her age, but Steve could see a bit more wrinkles and it didn't escape his notice that she dyed her hair more often now.

Clint retired to his farm years ago. After a near death experience, he just couldn't do it anymore. He wanted to be able to watch his kids grow up and spend more time with his wife. Nobody could begrudge him that. Now, he makes frequent visits with his oldest daughter who it seems is following in her dads footsteps.

Bruce had retired six years ago. He was fully gray now and the other guy hardly appeared anymore. He mainly worked in labs now, inventing technology with Tony. Steve had honestly never seen him so happy and content with his life.

Tony had only stepped down from being Iron Man five years ago. Him and Pepper had finally gotten married and when she gave birth to their daughter, Morgan it didn't take long for Tony to step down. Now he devoted his time to his daughter, Pepper, and inventing new toys for the new, younger Avengers.

Steve, however, hasn't changed much. He still looks like he did all those years ago when he was injected with the serum. No gray hairs, no wrinkles, no age spots, nothing. He still is the perfect super soldier.

Bruce and Tony did tons of test on him to see how long he would be like this. Even after all the test done, they still didn't know for certain if this would last years, decades or even centuries. The one thing that calmed him down was knowing that Thor was going to give him Idunn's apple. It gave him peace of mind that Thor wouldn't have to watch him grow old and die.

They had decided early on not to tell anybody about Idunn's fruit. It was a tough decision, but one they thought was for the best and one they thought their friends would understand. They would love to be able to give them to their friends, but as Loki pointed out, if they did that, then they would have to keep giving fruit to all the decedents of their friends and that it just wouldn't work out.

He did feel bad knowing that he would watch all his friends grow old and die, it was something he didn't like to think about, but that was the reason they had a little ceremony here on Earth. It didn't mean anything in Asgard, but it meant everything to Steve that he got to celebrate that day with their friends. And it was the main reason why he still hadn't moved to Asgard with Thor. He wanted to spend as much time with their friends while everybody was still alive and happy.

He loved that he had these memories with their friends, but so much had changed in the last fifteen years that the more Steve stayed, the more he felt out of place once again.

With the other Avengers retiring and training the new Avengers, Steve didn't know where he belonged. Even though, physically, he could keep up with the younger Avengers, he didn't really relate to them.

The only time he felt like he belonged was when Thor was here and able to fight with them.

"There's the star spangled man." Tony greeted as he went and stood beside Steve. "Thor leave already? I didn't get to say bye."

Steve frowned and looked over at the shorter man. "Why is everybody assuming Thor left already? Just because I'm not with him doesn't mean he's not here. We're not joined at the hip."

"Woah, okay then. Didn't mean to get your panties in a twist. Trouble with your Asgardian?"

Steve sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, just a lot on my mind and no there's no trouble between Thor and me."

"You wanna talk about it? I mean, it must be something serious if it drags you away from the god in your bed."

"I don't know what's up with me. I mean this isn't the first time Thor has to go away for an unknown amount of time. I don't know why it's bothering me so much now." Steve went and plopped down on one of the chairs out there. "I mean, I always hate the idea of being separated from him, but this time it's almost unbearable."

Tony followed Steve and sat down on the chair next to him. "I think your subconscious is realizing that it's time. And, I have to say, it's about time."

"Did you talk to Bucky before you came out here? Bucky said the same thing. 'It's about time, Stevie.'" Steve mimicked. "What is that supposed to mean? And please don't say nothing and that you know something I don't, because I will punch you."

Tony looked at Steve and laughed. "Of course you don't realize it. That's hilarious."

"Realize what, Tony?" Steve huffed. He was getting really ticked off that apparently he was missing something that everybody else realized.

"That you're going to be leaving with Thor. That it's time for you to be with Thor full time now. It's time for you to take your place by his side in Asgard." Tony said more softly than Steve had ever heard before.

Steve just stared at Tony with his mouth hanging open in surprise. As soon as he heard Tony say that, he knew that was exactly what he wanted to do. He didn't know why he didn't realize it sooner. He wanted to leave with Thor. He wanted to finally be with Thor. No more going back and forth. No more going days, weeks or months without seeing each other. He wanted to go to Asgard, eat Idunn's apple and be with Thor for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, I guess that is what I want. But can I do it? What about the Avengers? What about Earth? I can't just abandon the planet." Steve asked.

"Look, you're going to outlive us all. You can't be here with the Avengers for the next five hundred years or however long you're going to live. Your place is with Thor now. I think we got it covered from here. Plus, we know how to get into contact with you if your services are ever needed. "

Steve smirked and looked over at Tony. "Since when did you get so smart?"

"Don't get used to it." Tony said and stood up. "Now, why don't you go tell Point Break that you're finally ready to go home."

Steve stood up and nodded. He couldn't wait to go tell Thor. He knew Thor would be over the moon about Steve coming home. He knew there were people on Asgard who kept asking when Steve would be coming and staying, taking his place as Thor's husband and Asgard's second king. Steve could already picture the grand feast that would probably last a week when it was announced that he was there to stay.

He stopped in the door way and turned to Tony. "Thank you, Tony. It's been an honor fighting beside you."

"Yeah yeah the same goes for you. Now, enough with the sappiness, go to your king."

Steve just laughed as he quickly walked to his and Thor's room. He opened the door quietly just in case Thor was still sleeping. He crept inside and when he didn't hear any movement, headed to the bedroom.

He sighed fondly as he saw Thor was still sound asleep. He slipped his shoes and pants off, leaving him in just boxers and a t-shirt and climbed up on the bed, straddling Thor's waist.

He smiled as he looked down at Thor and rolled his hips. "Oh Thor." Steve sing songed, "You need to wake up."

Steve let out a laugh as he was suddenly on his back with Thor peering down at him, his long golden hair a curtain surrounding them.

"And tell me, my love, why do I need to wake up from a perfectly sound sleep." Thor whispered and kissed Steve's nose.

"I realized something." Steve whispered back. "You're leaving this evening and we don't know when we'll see each other again. It could be weeks or months or even longer. We wouldn't even be able to talk to each other that much."

"Aye, I know it will be difficult, but I promise to finish it as soon as I am able and to get back to you."

"I know, Thor, but what about next time? We're always going to have to leave each other at some point and I don't want to do that anymore."

Steve watched as Thor searched his face and his smile slowly dimmed. He sat up and stared down at Steve.

"What are you saying, Steven?" Thor asked quietly.

"I talked to Tony today, he made me realize that there's really nothing keeping me here anymore. The original Avengers are all retired and have their own life. And the newer ones don't really need me anymore. I think it's time for me to come home with you."

"Are you being serious, Steven? Because I've waited years for you to tell me that and I can't handle it if you're just joking."

Steve shook his head and sat up so he was face to face with Thor. He knew that Thor had been waiting for Steve to make this decision. However, Thor never said anything. He knew how hard it would be for Steve to leave and so he never once pushed for Steve to leave before he was ready to. It made Steve love and appreciate Thor even more.

"I'm not joking, Thor. I woke up this morning absolutely dreading saying goodbye to you. I hated the thought of having to kiss you goodbye, not knowing when the next time I get to kiss you will be. I thought about our wedding here and how happy I was. It wasn't until I talked to Tony and he told me that it's time for me to take my place next to you in Asgard that I realized that I want that more than anything. That it's time I take my place next to you in Asgard."

Thor surged forward and kissed Steve hard and deep. Steve closed his eyes and leaned into Thor, kissing him back just as hard and deep. He knew his life was about to completely change but he honestly couldn't wait.

Just when the kiss was turning to a more slow, passionate kiss, and Steve could feel that familiar stirring in his gut, Thor pulled back and jumped off the bed, threw open their dresser drawers and started to throw their clothes onto the bed.

"We need to get packed. I'm sure Heimdall already alerted Loki to your decision and so Mother is probably already setting up for our ceremony. We need to gather all our stuff and say farewell to everybody. I've been waiting for this day for so long." Thor said as he paced all around the room and threw random stuff on the bed.

When the bed started to get overcrowded Steve stood up and tried to make some sense of the mess Thor created. He was smiling as he folded clothes while listening to Thor go on and on about everything that they were going to experience now.

Steve was listening with half an ear as Thor was explaining some of the more political requirements of their getting married, but his full attention turned to Thor when he heard something about producing children.

"Whoa back it up. What do you mean producing children?" Steve asked as he turned and faced Thor.

Thor stopped his pacing and shrugged his shoulders, walking over to stand by Steve. "I mean to have babies. You and I. Together. We need heirs to the throne. Plus, I would love to have a family with you."

"Um Thor, I don't know if it works differently on Asgard, but I can't get pregnant and neither can you. Unless there's something you're not telling me?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

Thor laughed and pulled Steve into a bone crushing hug.

"Of course not, Steven, but Asgard is far more advanced than Midgard when it comes to a surrogacy. We just have to have a woman willing to bear a child for us. Our healers can use their magic and get mine and yours DNA and create life. That way, any child born to us, comes from the both of us."

Steve pulled back and smiled softly at Thor. "I guess I still have a lot to learn about Asgard and all that is possible. But a family with you sounds perfect. I can't wait."

"Perfect. Now, let us hurry and finish. I wish to get you home and into our bed." Thor said and kissed Steve deeply.

Steve didn't need much more motivation than that and within a couple of hours they were all packed up and ready to leave for Asgard.

They were standing at the dedicated spot for the bifrost, saying their goodbyes. Steve could admit to shedding a couple of tears, but he knew that he would still be able to visit them when he was able, even though it probably wouldn't be that often.

"Can't believe that skinny little kid from Brooklyn is going to be a king on some far away planet." Bucky said as he clapped Steve on the back.

Steve turned and smiled at Bucky. "Sometimes I don't believe it myself, but here we are."

"Yeah, here we are. You're going to do good over there, Stevie. You and Thor make a good team."

"Thanks, Bucky. I'm going to miss you."

"Ah come here, kid." Bucky reached out and brought Steve into a hug. Steve hugged Bucky tightly to him and tried to remember everything about him.

Sure, their relationship wasn’t what it used to be, but after everything they've been through together, Steve knew that he wouldn't be where he was or who he was if it wasn't for Bucky.

"Thanks, Bucky." He whispered as he pulled back. He smiled and wiped at his eyes.

"Alright, let's let the two love birds get on their way. It's not like they have an entire kingdom to run or anything." Tony interrupted.

Steve chuckled and made his way over to Thor. He intertwined their fingers and gave one last nod to their friends, no scratch that, to their family.

"Thank you." Thor said. "For becoming our family and giving us a place to call home. Midgard will forever be under protection of Asgard. As you people say, we are just a phone call away."

Steve closed his eyes as he felt the familiar sensation of the bifrost surround them. The last thing he heard was Tony asking if they had phones on Asgard.

When he opened his eyes, Asgard and a future of endless possibilities stood before them.

"Welcome home, your majesties."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it!
> 
> If you want me to continue writing in this verse, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments keep me going!


End file.
